Verborgene Gefühle
by Phienchen
Summary: Amita wird von Charlie auf unangenehme Weise verlassen. Darauf hin sucht sie zuflucht bei Don. Warum, das wusste sie selbst nicht genau, aber es erschien ihr richtig. Don wird auf eine Zerreißprobe gestellt, liebt er Amita doch seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Was weiter passiert müsst ihr selbst herausfinde. Viel Spaß!
1. Schock

Eigentlich hatte sich Don Eppes, Spezialagent des FBIs in L.A., auf einen ruhigen Freitagabend mit Baseball, Pizza und 2-3 Flaschen seines Lieblingsbiers gefreut. Doch das Klingeln seines Handys machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Genervt fischte er das Telefon von dem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch. Ohne auf das Display zu achten nahm er das Gespräch mit einem genervt klingenden „Eppes." an.

Ein paar Augenblicke hörte er nichts, doch dann vernahm er eine weinerliche Stimme die seinen Namen flüsterte. „Don." Sofort war er wieder voll da und erkannte die Stimme. „Amita, was ist los? Ist dir was passiert? Geht`s Charlie gut?" „Ja dem geht's gut. Mehr als gut." Es klang bitter. „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich, ich wollte ihn heute Abend spontan mal besuchen, aber… es war schrecklich." Wieder fing sie an zu weinen. „Amita bitte: Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer gehört. Ich bin hoch um nach zu sehen und hab…, habe ihn mit einer anderen im Bett erwischt." Stille. „Sag das noch mal, ich glaub ich habe mich verhört." „Nein hast du nicht, Don. Es ist wahr." „Hast du sie erkannt?" „Ja, es war seine Ex. Diese blonde Doktorin." „Susan?" „Ja ich glaub so hieß sie. Kennst du sie?" „Nur flüchtig. Bin ihr ein oder zweimal über den Weg gelaufen, war zu der Zeit in Quantico. Aber wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen? Ich weiß, ich bin nicht grad die beste Anlaufstelle, aber trotzdem."

„Hey Don, mach dich nicht so schlecht. Nur weil Charles dein Bruder ist, übertrage ich seine Fehler nicht automatisch auf dich. Und ich könnte wirklich deine Hilfe brauchen." „Ok, wo bist du? Ich hol dich ab." „Danke. Aber das ist gerade mein Problem, ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich gerade bin. Ich bin einfach in den nächst besten Bus gestiegen und hab mich durch die Gegend fahren lassen. Und jetzt hat mich der Fahrer raus gebeten, weil er Feierabend macht und zum Depo zurückmusste." „Ok, das kriegen wir hin. Ich lass einfach dein Telefon orten und komm dann. Bleib kurz in der Leitung." „Mach ich."

Nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit dem FBI hatte er Amitas Standort, der gar nicht weit weg war. „Amita, ich bin in 15 Minuten bei dir. Du bist ganz in der Nähe. Ich mach mich sofort auch den Weg. Bis gleich und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle." „Ok, ich bleibe wo ich bin. Danke." „Kein Problem." Schnell zog Don sich wieder seine Jeans an, warf sich noch ein Hemd über und griff nach seiner Waffe. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Schlüssel und eilte mit langen Schritten aus der Wohnung.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang starrte Amita noch auf ihr Telefon. Warum hatte sie ausgerechnet Don angerufen. Wäre ihre beste Freundin nicht die logischere Wahl gewesen als der Bruder des Mannes der sie gerade betrogen hatte. Doch sie konnte im Augenblick nicht logisch denken und hatte einfach aus dem Bauch heraus gehandelt. Und genau aus diesem Grund saß sie jetzt auch mitten im Nirgendwo und wartete auf Don der sie holte.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht ganz begreifen was sie da vor einer Stunde in Charlies Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte. Wie der Mann, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er sie lieben würde, mit seiner Ex-Freundin rummachte. Sie hatte sich einfach umgedreht und war gegangen. Da konnte Charlie noch so laut rufen. Glaubte er alles Ernstes sie würde jetzt mit ihm reden. Im Moment war sie so dermaßen wütend, verletzt und enttäuscht, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihm reden würde. Langsam ließ sie ich auf die Parkbank sinken vor der sie, bis von wenigen Augenblicken, noch auf und abgelaufen war.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Auf Don warten, das hatte er gesagt. Er würde gleich hier sein. Erneut begannen die Tränen zu fließen und sie zog die Knie an und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Warum? Das war die Frage die sie sich immer wieder stellte. Warum sie? Sie waren doch erst ein paar Monate zusammen. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte sie ihm nicht genug gegeben? War er ihrer so schnell überdrüssig geworden? Sie brachte noch eine Weile mit solchen Überlegungen zu, bis sie Schritte hörte, die auf sie zu kamen.

Das musste Don sein. Schnell hob sie den Kopf, doch der Kerl der auf sie zu kam war nicht Don. Dazu war seine Statur viel zu klobig und außerdem hatte der Typ längere Haare als Don. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sie auf und ihr Instinkt riet ihr sich schleunigst vom Acker zu machen. Doch dann würde Don sie nicht finden.

So stand sie auf und ging in einen kleinen Nebenweg des Parks, um in einem Bogen wieder zu ihrem Ausgangsort zurück zu gelangen. Doch die Schritte verrieten ihr nichts Gutes. Der Kerl lief in dieselbe Richtung wie sie. Das konnte natürlich auch ein Zufall sein. Doch das um halb zwölf Uhr nachts ein Mann den gleichen Weg wählt wie eine junge Frau die allein war, war ihr zu viel Zufall auf einmal. Sie begann zu laufen. Er auch und er war schnell. Nach nur einhundert Metern hatte er sie eingeholt. Er packte sie hart am Arm, riss sie zurück und presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Den anderen Arm legte er um ihre Taille und zog sie in Richtung des Nordausgangs.

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam Don vor dem Park zum Stehen. Er musste sich beeilen. Das hier war kein guter Ort für eine junge Frau wie Amita. Hier hatte es in letzter Zeit mehrere Übergriffe auf Frauen gegeben und die waren alle jung und brünett. Und Amita war beides. Ein perfektes Opfer. Er konnte nur hoffen das der Kerl heute nicht hier war. Er stieg aus dem Auto und befestigte währenddessen seine Waffe am Gürtel. Eilig lief er durch den Park zu der Stelle zu der das GPS-Signal ihn führte. Doch sie war nicht da. Verdammt. Wo steckt sie bloß? Schnell lief der den ersten der beiden Wege ab, die in einem Bogen wieder hierherführten. Doch da war nichts. Wieder zurück wollte er gerade den zweiten Weg ablaufen, als er einen erstickten Schrei hörte. Er kam aus Norden. Scheiße, er hatte sie. Das war Amitas Stimme. Er war sich sicher.

So schnell er konnte rannte er in Richtung aus der der Schrei kam. Dann sah er sie. Amita währte sich heftig, doch gegen diesen Typen hatte sie keine Chance. Er griff nach seiner Waffe. Mit der Pistole am Anschlag näherte er sich den beiden. „FBI, lassen sie sofort die Frau los!" Erschrocken drehte sich der Kerl um, Amita immer noch in seinem Griff. „Keinen Schritt weiter oder sie ist tot." „Vorher hast du ein Loch im Kopf. Also wird's bald. Die Frau loslassen und hinlegen, mit dem Gesicht nach unter. Pronto wenn ich bitten darf."

Und tatsächlich ließ der Kerl Amita los. Diese rannte auf ihn zu und klammerte sich an ihn. Don legte seinen linken Arm um sie. Mit der Rechten zielte er immer noch auf den Kerl. „Ist alles ok bei dir?" „Ging schon mal besser, aber ja, mir geht's gut."

„Ok, nimm bitte das Telefon aus meiner Hosentasche und ruf die Polizei an." „Ok." Sie fischte das Telefon aus seiner Tasche und wählte die Nummer des Notrufs. „Bleib hier stehen." Sie nickte. Langsam ging Don auf den Kerl zu, der immer noch am Boden lag. „Keine falsche Bewegung, sonst ist dein Gehirn Matsch." Der Typ nickte. „Gut, Hände auf den Rücken. Na wird's bald." Der Kerl gehorchte und Don kniete sich auf ihn um ihm Handschellen anzulegen. Von ferne konnte er schon die Sirenen hören. Er blickte zu Amita, die immer noch zitternd mit seinem Telefon in der Hand dastand und zu ihm schaute. Langsam stand er auf, ohne den Kerl jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen und ging zu Amita. Diese warf sich schluchzend in seine Arme und klammerte sich an ihn. Beruhigend legte er einem Arm um sie. Dann kamen endlich die Kollegen der Polizei und nahmen den Kerl mit.

Detektive Graham stellte ihm noch ein paar Fragen und Don musste versprechen im Verlauf des nächsten Tages vorbeizukommen um mit Amita ihre Aussagen zu machen. Er nickte und dann führte er Amita schnell aus den Park und verfrachtete sie in sein Auto. Schnell lief er um das Auto herum, stieg ein und verriegelte die Türen. Er sah wie Amita erleichtert aufatmete. Er ergriff ihre Hand und sie blickte ihn aus immer noch verweinten Augen an. Langsam zog er sie in seine Arme und hob sie auf seinen Schoß. Wieder brachen die Dämme und er ließ sie weinen, strich ihr dabei immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Langsam wurden die Tränen weniger und versiegten schließlich ganz.

„Geht's wieder, Amita?" „Ja, es geht schon." Immer noch lag sie an seiner Brust und dachte gar nicht daran dort je wieder fort zu gehen. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. „Ich werde dich jetzt nach Hause bringen, ist das ok für dich?" Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben, ich möchte jetzt nicht allein sein." „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" Sie nickte und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. „Ok, und du hast auch nicht vor dich auf den Beifahrersitz zu setzen, oder?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Na hoffentlich erwischt uns keiner." „Du bist doch FIB-Agent, da weder die sicher mal ein Auge zudrücken." gab sie leicht schmunzelnd zurück. „Du hast es faustdick hinter den Ohren, Amita." Er freute sich das sie trotz allem was heute passiert war noch etwas Lächeln konnte.


	2. Abendgestaltung

Er grinste sie an und startete den Motor. Gemächlich fuhr er von dem kleinen Parkplatz zurück zu seiner Wohnung. Dort angekommen stellte er das Auto ab und hob Amita einfach so aus dem Wagen. Diese protestierte: „Aber Don, ich bin doch viel zu schwer. Lass mich runter, ich kann doch alleine laufen." Er lachte. „Du und schwer? Du wiegst weniger wie eine Feder." Sie senkte verlegen den Kopf und meinte: „Das stimmt doch gar nicht." „Na gut, du wiegst etwas mehr wie eine Feder." „Dann bin ich zufrieden." Immer noch lächelnd trug er sie in seine Wohnung und setzte sie auf seiner Couch ab. „Ich richte kurz das Schlafzimmer für dich. Bin gleich wieder da." Sie wollte noch protestieren, doch er war schon verschwunden.

Nun saß sie da und wusste nicht genau was sie tun sollte, deshalb sah sie sich etwas um. Die Wohnung war recht freundlich eingerichtet, doch hier fehlte unverkennbar die Hand einer Frau. Auf dem Couchtisch standen drei noch ungeöffnete Bierflaschen und eine Fertigpizza aus dem Ofen. Er wollte wohl gerade essen und sie hatte ihn gestört. Sie kam sich total dumm vor. Und Don war so gut zu ihr. Holte sie ab und rettete ihr wahrscheinlich sogar das Leben. Und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Doch sie war egoistisch, brauchte seine Nähe aus einem Grund den sie selbst nicht verstand. Sie zog abermals ihre Beine an und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie.

In diesem Moment kam Don wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er sah sie auf seiner Couch hocken und kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden. Besorgt fragte er: „Geht es dir wirklich gut, oder sollen wir doch ins Krankenhaus fahren." „Nein es geht mir wirklich gut, es ist nur…" Sie deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf den Couchtisch. „Du wolltest gerade essen und ich dumme Kuh geh dir mit meinem Beziehungsgeheul auf die Nerven." Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich hinunter auf den Boden und legte einen Arm um sie. „Amita, du bist die mit Abstand klügste Frau die ich je getroffen habe und du gehst mir auch nicht auf die Nerven. Ich bin froh das ich dir mal helfen kann, so oft wie du deine Freizeit opferst um uns bei unseren Ermittlungen zu unterstützen." „Wirklich Don? Ich will dir auf keinen Fall zur Last fallen." „Das tust du nicht." versicherte er ihr. „Na gut."

„Ok, da das jetzt geklärt ist, kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten. Ein Wasser vielleicht? Ich glaub ich habe auch noch eine Flasche Saft da." „Kann ich auch eine Flasche davon haben?" fragte Amita und deutete auf eine der Bierflaschen. „Klar, bedien dich. Hab nur nicht gedacht das du Bier trinkst." „Tja, meine ersten College-Jahre waren etwas wild." „Uhh... Amita das ist ja eine völlig neue Seite an dir." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste frech. „Hast du auch nen Flaschenöffner?" „Nein. Hat dir auf dem College keiner beigebracht wie man die Flasche auch ohne aufbekommt." „Doch, sie haben es zumindest versucht, aber ich war ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

„Das glaub ich nicht. Komm, ich zeig dir mal eine ganz einfache Methode. Du nimmst die Flasche in die Hand, suchst dir eine harte Kante, setzt den Deckel an und schlägst mit der anderen Hand auf dein Handgelenk. Und zack offen ist die Flasche." „Das sah ja ganz einfach aus." „Ist es auch. Probiere es mal." „Na gut." Amita nahm sich eine Flasche und machte es genauso wie Don es ihr gezeigt hatte. Und tatsächlich sprang der Deckel nach dem zweiten Mal schlagen ab. „Siehst du, von wegen hoffnungsloser Fall." „Ja du hattest recht. Es war ganz einfach." „Na dann, Prost!" Beide stießen an und machten es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich.

Don griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Amita kuschelte sich währenddessen leicht an ihn und nippte an ihrem Bier. „Möchtest du was Bestimmtes schauen, Amita?" „Nein, schalt einfach das ein was du vorher schauen wolltest." „Ok dann schauen wir Baseball." „Cool, wer spielt denn?" „Die Los Angels Dodgers gegen die San Diego Padres. Seit wann schaust du denn Baseball an?" „Ein Kumpel aus der Highschool hat über seinen Vater immer Freikarten für die Regionalspiele bekommen und hat mich immer mitgeschleppt, weil ich zu wenig Begeisterung für diesen Sport hatte. Und nach einer Saison war ich der größte Baseballfan unserer Highschool." „Na dann, möge die beste Mannschaft gewinnen." „Ja, obwohl ich eher für die San Diego Padres bin." „Ich auch, aber das verraten wir keinem."

Don grinste sie an und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Nach 7 Runden und drei weiteren Flaschen Bier für jeden war Amita an Dons Schulter eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, hob Don sie auf die Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie sanft in sein Bett und zog die Bettdecke über ihren Körper. Im Schlaf murmelte sie immer wieder Charlies Namen. Das versetzte Don einen Stich in sein Herz. Nun lag die Frau die er liebte, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in seinem Bett und träumte von seinem Bruder. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange und er fing sie mit seinem Finger auf. Sie träumte bestimmt von dem schrecklichen Erlebnis heute Abend. Wieder machte sich eine allzu bekannte Wut in einem Körper breit. Er war neidisch auf seinen Bruder, der anscheinend alles wusste und alles bekam was er wollte. Doch das hier hatte er gründlich vermasselt. Wie konnte er Amita nur so etwas antun. Er hatte sie doch überhaupt nicht verdient. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann schnappte er sich eine zweite Decke und verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch.


	3. Zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Don auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht warum er auf der Couch geschlafen hatte. Dann aber fiel es ihm siedend heiß wieder ein. Leise stand er auf und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Schlafzimmertür um sich zu vergewissern das er nicht vielleicht doch nur geträumt hatte. Aber das hatte er nicht. Amita lag immer noch friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Locken waren wild um ihren Kopf verteilt und ein paar Strähnen lagen über ihrem Gesicht. Leise schlich er zu ihr und konnte nicht widerstehen ihr vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und verzauberte Don aufs Neue. Immer wenn er sie Lächeln sah begann sein Herz zu schmelzen. Immer noch streichelten seine Finger über ihre Wange, bis Amita sich langsam bewegte. Schnell zog Don seine Hand weg und verließ den Raum. Sie sollte noch eine Weile schlafen. In der Zwischenzeit machte er sich daran Frühstück zu machen. Viel hatte er nicht anzubieten und die Brötchen musste er beim Bäcker um die Ecke holen. Er schrieb Amita noch einen Zettel damit sie wusste wo er war, falls sie aufwachen sollte, und verließ dann die Wohnung.

Langsam erwachte Amita durch sie Sonnenstrahlen die ihr Gesicht kitzelten. Verschlafen blickte sie sich im Zimmer um, welches ihr nicht bekannt vorkam. Das Bett war groß, aus dunklem Holz und mit heller Bettwäsche bezogen. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah sich aufmerksamer im Zimmer um. Doch da war nicht mehr viel. Noch ein Nachttisch mit Lampe und Wecker, ein großer, schlichter Schrank und ein Korbstuhl auf dem eine graue Anzugjacke mit passender Krawatte lag. Und diese Krawatte kam ihr bekannt vor, aber woher. Für einen Moment musste sie scharf nachdenken, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Diese Krawatte gehörte Don und sie war auch in seinem Schlafzimmer untergebracht nachdem sie gestern völlig überstürzt aus Charlies Haus geflohen war.

Sie ließ sich wieder in das Kissen zurücksinken und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie gehofft das die Erlebnisse von gestern nur Teil eines sehr realistischen Traums waren. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Erneut begannen ihre Augen zu brennen als sie an gestern Abend dachte. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? So etwas hätte sie Charlie nie zugetraut. Erneut flossen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und tropften auf das Kissen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so da lag, bis sie das Klappern von Besteck hörte. Langsam krabbelte sie unter der Decke hervor und tapste in die Richtung aus der das Klappern kam.

Sie steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und sah sich um. Das war das Wohnzimmer und die Geräusche kamen aus der anderen Richtung. Vorsichtig schaute Amita um die Ecke und ein Lächeln bereitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Dort stand Don an einem kleinen Herd und stocherte mit einer Gabel in einer Pfanne herum. Ein Geschirrtuch hatte er sich als einen Art Schürze in den Hosenbund gesteckt. Dann griff er nach der Pfanne, trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und wendete das Omelett, wie sie jetzt erkannte, geschickt in der Luft. Als es wieder sicher in der Pfanne gelandet war, drehte er die Kochplatte aus und wandte sich dem kleinen Tisch an der Wand zu. Dabei sah sie, dass er sein Hemd nicht zugeknöpft hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine, noch leicht rötliche, Stelle knapp oberhalb seines Herzens. Sie wusste was das war. Eine Narbe von einer Kugel die eigentlich für sie bestimmt war, bei der Ermittlung in diesem Online-Rollenspiel. Einer der Verdächtigen hatte sie als Konkurrentin gesehen und sie deshalb ins Visier genommen.


	4. Flashback

Sie kam gerade mit Don, der sie nach Hause bringen wollte, aus dem FBI-Gebäude. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Don blickte auf, sah den Schützen, während Amita noch auf ihn einredete. Er wollte unbedingt das einer seiner Leute bei ihr blieb solange die Ermittlungen liefen, ihm waren diese Leute nicht geheuer. Doch sie war strikt dagegen. „Don ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du einen deiner Leute abstellst um mi... ." Don riss sie hinter sich und im gleichen Augenblick halte ein Schuss durch die Luft. Schreie waren zu hören, Menschen rannten in Panik davon. FBI-Agenten kamen aus dem Gebäude gestürzt, riegelten die Umgebung ab und jagten dem Schützen nach. Doch Amita nahm nur Don wahr der zu wanken begann und gegen sie taumelte. Reflexartig schlang sie die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Dann fühlte sie eine klebrige Flüssigkeit an ihren Händen, eine rote Flüssigkeit. Entsetzt blickte sie auf Don hinunter, auf dessen Brust sich schon ein großer dunkelroter Fleck gebildete hatte. Instinktiv drückte sie ihre Hände auf die Wunde und rief um Hilfe.

Keine 20 Sekunde später kamen auch schon zwei Sanitäter aus dem Gebäude gestürzt und schoben sich an ihr vorbei. In eingespielter Routine nahm einer der Beiden Amitas Platz ein, während der Andere über Funk einen Notarzt und Krankenwagen rief und im Krankenhaus schon eine Not-OP angekündigte. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten kam mit dem Notarzt und dem Krankenwagen auch Megan aus dem Gebäude gerannt. Sie hatte das Ganze vom Fenster aus mitbekommen und ging zu Amita, die immer noch unter Schock und mit blutverschmierten Händen auf den Eingangsstufen neben den Sanitätern saß. Verwirrt sah Amita auf, als sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter legte. Megan griff nach ihrem Arm, zog sie wieder auf die Beine und fort von dem ganzen Getümmel. Zumindest war das ihr Plan. Doch sie hatte nicht mit der heftigen Gegenwehr seitens Amita gerechnet. Diese riss sich wütend los und fauchte sie an: „Ich werde hier nicht weggehen, nicht solange Don nicht im Krankenwagen liegt." Megan hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Dann werde ich mit dir warten."

Amita nickte nur. Und so warteten nun beide Frauen darauf das die Notärzte endlich das OK gaben Don in den Krankenwagen zu bringen. Kaum das sich die Sanitäter erhoben hatten sprang auch Amita auf und lief ihnen hinterher. Die Sanitäter wollten sie zwar daran hindern mit in den Krankenwagen zu steigen, doch Megan bedeutete ihnen sie gewähren zulassen. Dann schlossen sich die Türen des Krankenwagens und sie fuhren ins Krankenhaus. Zurück blieb Megan, die verwundert war über Amitas Reaktion. Das passte nicht zu einer Frau, die eigentlich nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für diesen Mann haben sollte, war sie doch mit dessen Bruder zusammen. Vielleicht war das gerade der springende Punkt. Megan konnte nicht anders als ihre Verhaltensanalyse auf Amita anzuwenden und dabei kam sie zu einem erstaunlichen Ergebnis. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging sie wieder in das Gebäude. Das konnte noch eine ziemlich heikle Sache werden.

Im Krankenwagen erlangte Don kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein zurück und rief sofort nach Amita. Die zwei Sanitäter versuchten zwar ihn ruhig zu halten, doch erst als er Amita sah wurde er wieder ruhig. „Don, ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie fest. „Amita, zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert. Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen." „Shht... kein Wort mehr davon." Don nickte noch schwach, bevor er wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete. Im Krankenhaus stand schon ein Team aus Schwestern und Ärzten bereit. Sofort wurde er in den OP geschoben und Amita in ein Wartezimmer verfrachtet. Dort wartete sie über vier Stunden bis ein Arzt in OP-Kleidung zu ihr kam.

„Guten Tag, Mam'. Sind sie die Frau von Agent Eppes?" Durch ihren Schock und die Sorgen um Don hatte sie nicht wirklich auf die Formulierung des Arztes geachtet, sondern nur auf Dons Namen reagiert. „Ja das bin ich. Mein Name ist ... ." „Amita, ich weiß schon." Der Arzt lächelte sie an. „Aber woher wissen sie das?" „Mr. Eppes fragt, seit er vor ein paar Minuten aus der Narkose aufgewacht ist, nach ihnen." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Amitas Lippen. „Wie geht es ihm?" „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Die Kugel hat sein Herz um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlt und auch keine lebenswichtigen Gefäße getroffen. Aber er wird für mindestens vier Wochen nicht arbeiten dürfen." „Oh, das wird ihm nicht gefallen." „Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht anders." „Darf ich zu ihm?" „Natürlich, aber er darf sich nicht aufregen. Das müssen sie mir versprechen." „Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, Doktor." „Nun wenn das so ist, folgen sie mir bitte." „Dankeschön." Dann folgte sie dem Arzt durch ein wahres Labyrinth von Gängen und Korridoren bis sie schließlich vor Zimmer 486 stehen blieben. „So da wären wir. Falls sie noch etwas brauchen oder irgendetwas sein sollte rufen sie einfach die Schwester." „Vielen Dank." „Keine Ursache, Mam'."

Ganz leise öffnete sie die Zimmertür und trat ein. Don lag in einem Bett, angeschlossen an Geräte die ihn überwachten. Es war ein erschreckendes Bild. Der sonst so starke Agent sah auf einmal so unglaublich verletzlich aus. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl, stellte ihn an die linke Seite des Bettes und setzte sich. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand, in der keine Infusionsnadel steckte und hielt sie sanft fest. Dann flatterten seine Augenlider und eine schwache Stimme fragte: „Amita, bist du das?" „Ja Don, ich bin hier." Sie drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester und spürte wie er den Druck leicht erwiderte. „Zum Glück ist dir nichts passiert. Ich hoffe du siehst jetzt ein das du doch Schutz brauchst." „Don, jetzt ist glaube ich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um das zu diskutieren."

„Doch das ist er. Ruf bitte Megan an sie wird bei dir bleiben und sag ihr sie soll dir eine Weste mitbringen." „Don bitte, du musst dich ausruhen." „Erst wenn ich mir sicher bin das dir nichts mehr passieren kann." Er versuchte sich aufzurichten doch Amita drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf das Bett. „Du wirst schön liegen bleiben und dich ausruhen." „Mir geht's gut." „Don, du hast gerade eine Kugel abbekommen die eigentlich mich ... ." „Nein Amita, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." „Aber du liegst wegen mir hier drin." „Besser ich als du." „Don." Vorwurfsvoll sah Amita ihn an. „Ich meine das ernst. Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre." „Ach Don... ." Sie legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig an seine unverletzte Schulter. Dort blieb sie liegen und musste irgendwann eingenickt sein.

Sie fuhr erschrocken auf als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Mam', ihr Schwiegervater und Schwager sind hier." „Was?" Amita war verwirrt. Schwiegervater, Schwager, was sollte das? Doch der Arzt sprach so schnell weiter das sie nicht nachfragen konnte. „Alan und Charles Eppes." „Oh ja, tut mir leid, ich bin immer noch ein bisschen durcheinander." „Das kann ich verstehen. Ich lasse sie dann wieder allein. Aber keine Aufregung, wie schon gesagt." „Natürlich Doktor." Als er wieder gegangen war kamen Alan und Charlie ins Zimmer. „Amita, wie geht es dir?" Alan kam zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Mir geht's gut. Bin nur mit den Nerven etwas fertig. Aber Don hat es erwischt."

Wütend fuhr Charlie sie daraufhin an. „Ja, weil er die Kugel abgefangen hat die für dich bestimmt war. Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt das du dich aus den Ermittlungen raushalten sollst. Hättest du das getan, läge mein Bruder jetzt nicht hier." Charlie stand am Fußende des Bettes und seine Hände umfassten krampfhaft die Metallstange. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn die beiden zusammen waren. Irgendetwas war zwischen den Beiden, doch er wusste nicht was und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er sah Amita weiterhin wütend an. „Charlie, Amita kann doch nichts dafür." Alan versuchte seinen jüngsten Sohn zu beruhigen. So hatte er ihn selten erlebt. Auch seinen Vater bedachte er jetzt mit einem wütenden Blick und fuhr ihn an. „Ach, kann sie das wirklich nicht?"

„Nein!" Leise aber autoritär durchschnitt Dons Stimme den Raum und alle wandten sich zu ihm. „Don, wie schön, dass du wach bist." „Danke Dad." Sein Blick streife kurz Amita und blieb dann bei seinem Bruder hängen. „Hallo Charlie." „Hallo Don. Schön zu sehen das es dir wieder besser geht. Ich muss dann wieder zur Uni. Man sieht sich." Und damit war er auch schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. „Charlie." Alan versuchte seinen jüngsten Sohn noch aufzuhalten aber Don hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn Dad. Der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Ich glaube es ruft Erinnerungen an Mum wach." „Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht." „Dad, kannst du bitte Megan anrufen und ihr sagen das sie herkommen soll. Und eine Weste soll sie auch mitbringen. Sie weiß was gemeint ist." „Klar mach ich." „Danke." Don deutete auf das Telefon, das auf einem Schrank lag und Alan ging damit in eine Handyzone.

„Du willst das ich gehe?" Es klag traurig. „Ja, du musst dich ausruhen Amita." Sanft lächelte er sie an. „Die Ermittlungen sind noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen. Vielleicht brauchen wir dich noch mal." Sanft drückte er ihre Hand und grinste leicht. „Und übrigens, lass den Arzt ruhig in dem Glauben du seist meine Frau, sonst kommst du hier nicht mehr rein und ich kann nicht mehr vor den anderen Jungs angeben." Er lachte leise als er sah wie Amita dunkelrot anlief. „Wie... wie kommt er auf die Idee ich wäre deine Frau?" Stotterte diese. „Nun ja, du bist mit einem FBI-Agenten ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Das dürfen eigentlich nur Angehörige. Und da du eindeutig nicht meine Mutter oder Schwester bist, blieb nur diese Möglichkeit. Wer hat das eigentlich gestattet."

„Megan, glaube ich." „Ach so." Für einige Zeit blieb es still, dann betrat eine Schwester das Zimmer und sagte das Agent Reeves hier ist. „Ja, Danke. Sie soll reinkommen." Die Schwester nickte und kurz darauf kam Megan ins Zimmer. „Hey Don, wie geht's dir?" „Ging schon mal besser." witzelte er. „Ha, ha sehr lustig. Nein im Ernst." „Na ja, hab grad nochmal Glück gehabt. Die Kugel hat mein Herz um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlt. Habt ihr den Kerl geschnappt?" „Klar, unsere Jungs vom Wachpersonal hatten ihn da war er kein drei Straßen weit." „Hat er schon gestanden?" „Geheult wie ein Baby. Ich habe ihn selbst verhört." „Uhh... da möchte ich nicht mit ihm tauschen." „Witzbold. Aber genug der Plänkeleien. Was soll ich hier?"

„Ich möchte das du Amita nach Hause begleitest und bei ihr bleibst solange bis die Sache geklärt ist. Ist das Ok für dich?" „Klar, kein Problem." „Gut. Dann macht euch mal einen richtig schönen Mädelsabend oder so." Die Beiden sahen sich verschwörerisch an. „Das ist eine gute Idee Don." „Ja, so richtig mit Maniküre, Pediküre, Schaumbad, Gesichtsmasken." „Ja und Haarentfernung." „Schon gut, schon gut, so genau wollte ich das dann doch nicht wissen." Die Beiden grinsten ihn an und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.


	5. Gut geschlafen?

Das Ganze war jetzt schon fast zwei Monate her und manchmal hatte sie immer noch das Bild vor Augen wie Don blutverschmiert in ihren Armen lag. Sie beobachtete ihn weiter dabei wie er den kleinen Tisch deckte und Pfanne, Brötchen und Marmelade dazu stellte. Um sich bemerkbar zu machen klopfte sie leicht gegen den Türrahmen, an dem sie lehnte. Don hob den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Guten Morgen Amita. Ich hoffe du konntest einigermaßen schlafen." „Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Und ja ich habe gut geschlafen." „Das ist schön. Meine Kumpels beschweren sich immer, dass das Bett zu hart ist." „Ich fand es sehr angenehm. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man im Bett so einsinkt. Da verbiegt man sich alles." „Genau das sage ich auch immer."

Beide lächelten sich an. Sie schienen ziemlich viel gemeinsam zu haben. „Das Frühstück ist fast fertig. Willst du vorher noch ins Bad oder so?" „Ja das wäre nett." „Komm mit ich zeig dir alles." Don ging an Amita vorbei zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort befand sich, hinter dem Schrank verdeckt, noch eine weitere Tür. „So, hier ist das Bad. Der Lichtschalter ist rechts." „Danke Don." „Falls du duschen willst, die Handtücher sind in dem Regal da und wenn du etwas Passendes in meinem Schrank findest kannst du dich gern bedienen." Etwas verlegen nicke Amita. „Hmm... ." Don machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Küche und machte sich daran Speck an zu braten.

Während dessen machte sich Amita im Bad zu schaffen. Zuerst schloss sie die Tür ab. Obwohl sie Don so etwas nicht zutraute. Doch er war es sicher nicht gewöhnt sein Bad belegt vorzufinden. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Erst wollte sie sich nur kurz waschen, aber die Dusche war zu verlockend und so zog sie sich aus und trat darunter. Warmes Wasser umfing sie. Sie griff nach dem Duschgel, es roch angenehm herb mit einem Hauch von Lemongras, und verteilte es in ihrem Haar und auf ihrem Körper. Nachdem sie fertig war, trocknete sie sich ab und wickelte sich das Handtuch um ihren Körper. Schließlich stand sie vor Dons Schrank und überlegte was sie anziehen könnte. Nach einigem hin und her entschied sie sich für ein langes Hemd welches ihr bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte. Mit dem Hemd ging sie wieder ins Bad, legte das Handtuch ab, zog ihre Unterwäsche wieder an und streifte das Hemd über.

In der Küche war Don noch mit der zweiten Portion Speck beschäftigt als er Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Er drehte sich um und musste hart schlucken. Vor ihm stand Amita, nur bekleidet mit einem Hemd von ihm. „Ahm... gut das du kommst. Das Essen ist so gut wie fertig. Setz dich doch und bedien dich ruhig schon mal." Damit deutete er auf einen der Stühle und wandte sich wieder der Pfanne zu. Hinter sich hörte er das schaben eines Stuhls, dann fragte ihn Amita: „Soll ich dir auch Kaffee eingießen?" „Ja danke das wäre nett." „Schwarz?" „Ja Schwarz mit einem Stück Zucker bitte." „Nanu, seit wann denn das? Im Büro trinkst du doch immer schwarzen Kaffee." „Stimmt, aber der Kaffee dort ist so schlecht da hilft auch der beste Zucker nichts mehr." „Da hast du wohl recht. Ihr solltet euch dringend mal eine gescheite Kaffeemaschine anschaffen. Oder hat das Ferdeal Bureau of Investigation kein Geld für eine neue Kaffeemaschine?" „Nein, ich glaube für so etwas werden wir nie Geld haben."

„Wie kommt es nur das jede Bundesbehörde keine vernünftige Kaffeemaschine hat?" „Das wüsste ich auch gern." „Warum findest du es nicht heraus, du super FBI-Agent?" „Weil ich meinen Job noch brauche." „Du meinst die würden dich feuern, wenn du zu viele Fragen stellst?" Don nickte bedeutsam, konnte sich aber das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Das ist nicht kom... ." Amita wollte ernst bleiben doch Dons Lachen war ansteckend und so lachten nun beide aus vollem Halse. „Oh Don, so gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich auch nicht, ich auch nicht. So jetzt sollten wir essen bevor es kalt wird." „Du hast recht und Danke, für alles." Don winkte ab. „Hab ich gern gemacht. Und jetzt iss endlich." Amita nicke und griff dann nach einem Brötchen. Während der restlichen Zeit unterhielten sie sich über alltägliche Dinge oder hingen ihren Gedanken nach.


	6. Telefonat

Das Klingeln von Dons Telefon riss die beiden jäh aus ihrer Vertrautheit. „Entschuldige mich bitte kurz." „Kein Problem Don." Schnell erhob er sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer um sein Telefon zu holen. Als er den Namen auf dem Display las erstarrte er. Was wollte der denn jetzt. Er ging wieder in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch, in der Hand hielt er immer noch das klingelnd Telefon. „Willst du nicht rangehen?" fragte Amita. Ohne zu antworten hielt Don ihr das Telefon hin damit sie den Namen lesen konnte. Es war Charlie. Amita musste schlucken, doch sie riss sich zusammen und meinte: „Geh ruhig ran Don." „Wirklich?" Sie nickte und er nahm das Gespräch an.

„Hallo Charlie." Er bemühte sich ganz normal zu klingen. „Hi Don, warum hat das so lange gedauert?" „Nette Begrüßung Charlie, ich stand am Herd und hab's nicht gleich gehört." „Was? Du standst am Herd. Ich wusste nicht mal das du kochen kannst." „Ob du's glaubst oder nicht das kann ich sehr wohl." „Na wie du meinst. Ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich heute Abend nach England fliege." „Bitte was? Du willst nach England fliegen?" Er sah zu Amita hinüber, die ihn geschockt ansah. Schnell stellte er das Telefon auf Lautsprecher um. „Ja das will ich. Cambridge hat mir schon vor einiger Zeit angeboten dort für ein Jahr zu unterrichten und das werde ich jetzt annehmen."

„Aber was ist mit Dad, deinen Studenten hier und Amita?" „Dad weiß schon Bescheid. Er wird für dieses eine Jahr auch der Hausverwalter sein. Wenn du willst kannst du auch wieder dort einziehen, dann ist Dad nicht so alleine. Meine Studenten sind schon bei anderen Professoren untergebracht und was Amita angeht." Er geriet ins Stottern. „Weiß sie schon Bescheid?" „Nein noch nicht. Ich kann sie gerade nicht erreichen, aber ich habe ihr eine Mitteilung geschrieben." „Warum hast du es ihr nicht selbst gesagt?" „Tja, da gab es gestern eine etwas unschöne Wendung. Ich habe wohl etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut und dann habe ich etwas Dummes gemacht und sie hat es mitbekommen." „Und das wäre?" „Nun ja, wie soll ich das sagen... ."

„Lass mich es für dich ausdrücken. Du bist mit Susan im Bett gelandet." Für einen Moment trat Stille ein, dann klang Charlies verunsicherte Stimme aus dem Hörer. „Woher weißt du das? Lässt du mich etwa beobachten oder so?" „Nein das tue ich nicht. Denk weiter nach, das kannst du doch so gut." „Sie ist bei dir habe ich recht?" Charlies Stimme klang aufgebracht. „Ja das ist sie. Sie hat mich gestern Abend angerufen und war total fertig." „Und du spielst mal wieder den Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, war ja so was von klar." „Also jetzt hör mir mal zu Charlie ... ." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Amitas Hand berührte sanft die seine und er blickte sie an. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich viele Emotionen wieder. Sie bedeutete ihm still zu sein und griff nach dem Hörer.

„Hey Bruder, was ist nun? Ich warte auf deine Predigt." Charlie klang genervt und wütend. Dann hörte er auf einmal Amitas brüchige Stimme durch das Telefon. „Charles." „A... Amita, hast du das ganze etwa mit angehört?" „Ja das habe ich Charles." „Das tut mir leid. Auf diese Art solltest du es nicht erfahren." „Ach ja und auf welche Art dann?" Jetzt war sie wütend. Was dachte dieser Kerl eigentlich wer er ist. „Amita bitte beruhige dich wieder." „Ich soll mich beruhigen. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen was ich gestern Abend alles deinetwegen durchmachen musste. Erst finde ich meinen Freund mit seiner Ex im Bett. Dann lande ich völlig verwirrt in irgendeinem Park und musste Don anrufen damit er mich abholt. Und wäre er nicht rechtzeitig gekommen hätte dieser Wahnsinnige wer weiß was mit mir angestellt. „Warte, warte von welchem Wahnsinnigen sprichst du eigentlich?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht genau und das ist jetzt auch vollkommen egal. Du bist schuld an dem ganzen Chaos. Und jetzt muss ich auch noch erfahren das du nach England fliegst! Wann hast du das denn beschlossen? Etwa gestern Abend, im Bett?" Charlie schwieg und das war ihr Antwort genug. „Du bist so ein Arsch! Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug? Vielleicht hätte mich der Wahnsinnige doch mitnehmen sollen." „Was für ein Wahnsinniger soll das eigentlich gewesen sein?" fragte Charlie jetzt noch einmal. Er ging nicht auf Amitas Vorwürfe ein, weil er nichts erwidern konnte. „Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß es nicht! Don meinte nur den sucht das LAPD schon eine ganze Weile." „Moment mal meinst du etwa den…, Don denke ich an den gleichen, den auch du meinst?" „Ja, ich denke das war der Ripper-Killer."

Fast ungerührt sprach Don diesen Namen aus. Amita sah ihn aus immer größer werdenden Augen an und langsam schien sie wirklich zu begreifen in welcher Gefahr sie geschwebt hatte. Mit zitternder Stimme wandte sie sich an Don. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es dieser Mann war?" Amitas Stimme klang panisch. Er war sich nicht sicher, nickte aber. Er hoffte einfach das er es war. Sie griff sich an die Stirn und stand ruckartig auf. Ihr Stuhl fiel krachend zu Boden. „Amita, bitte bleib ruhig." Charlies Stimme klang aus dem Telefon. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte jetzt gerade nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie schwankte bedrohlich. „Amita!" „Hey Don, was ist da los bei euch?" Auch Don war aufgesprungen und eilte zu ihr. Vorsorglich legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille. Kraftlos und halt suchend lehnte sich Amita gegen ihn, dankbar für seine Hilfe. „Amita, wie geht es dir?" „Ich weiß nicht genau. Nicht so gut, glaube ich." „Ok ich bring dich wieder ins Bett. Da kannst du ich ausruhen." Sie nickte schwach. „Charlie, Amita geht es nicht so gut. Ein Schock wahrscheinlich. Bye." Und damit drückte er noch schnell die rote Hörertaste.


	7. Von der Schwierigkeit

Mittlerweile hatte der Schock Amita fast alle Kraft genommen, sodass sie mehr an Don hing als selber stand. Und so blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als sie abermals auf seine Arme zu heben, was ihm aber nichts ausmachte. Vorsichtig trug er sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf sein Bett. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Don nahm die zerknüllte Decke, entwirrte sie und breitete sie über Amita aus. Als er wieder gehen wollte hielt sie ihn krampfhaft am Arm fest. „Nein Don geh nicht. Lass mich nicht allein." Panik war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Ruhig Amita, ich werde bleiben, keine Angst. Ich lasse dich nicht allein." Sie nickte und er legte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Eine Weile blieb es still. Amita lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und Don dachte schon, dass sie eingeschlafen war, bis sie ihn unvermittelt fragte: „Don glaubst du wirklich, dass das der Ripper war?" Er sah sie nicht an, legte aber einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. Sie sollte sich sicher fühlen. Für einen Moment schwieg er, dann sah er sie doch an. Sie blickte von seiner Seite zu ihm und in seinem Blick konnte sie Zweifel erkennen. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, der hat sich für meinen Geschmack zu leicht festnehmen lassen. Megan meinte zwar das er möchte das er geschnappt wird, aber wie gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach gewesen sein soll. Leute von dieser Sorte treten für gewöhnlich nicht still und leise von der Bühne, sondern warten bis sie die größt mögliche Aufmerksamkeit haben. Trotzdem hoffe ich das er es war. Die DNA wird das zeigen." „Und was, wenn nicht?" „Dann haben wir einen Tritt-Brett-Fahrer erwischt und der Typ läuft immer noch frei herum und sucht wahrscheinlich gerade sein nächstes Opfer."

„Warum helft ihr dem LAPD eigentlich nicht?" „Weil das LAPD seit ungefähr einem Jahr eine eigene Abteilung für Sexualverbrechen hat. Die kümmern sich darum." „Aber weit sind sie noch nicht gekommen." „Nun was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen. Die Abteilung ist noch recht jung und steht unter großem Druck. Die Erwartungen sind sehr hoch." „Dann solltet ihr erst recht helfen." „Nun um ehrlich zu sein habe ich Megan anfragen lassen, aber sie haben abgelehnt." „Was? Aber wie können die das machen? Es stehen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel. Sie sollten jede Hilfe annehmen die sie kriegen können." „Tja, das denke ich auch, nur der leitende Detektiv sieht das etwas anders. Er möchte, dass seine Abteilung den Fall ohne fremde Hilfe löst." „Aber..." Amita war viel zu geschockt um mehr sagen zu können. „Amita es ist leider nicht nur eine Frage des Stolzes, wenn man es so nennen will. Es geht dabei auch um eine Menge Geld, Zuschüsse vom Staat, Budgeterhöhungen, usw. Er bekommt sehr viel Druck von seinen Vorgesetzten und hat die Hilfe bestimmt nicht freiwillig abgelehnt." „Du meinst er wurde dazu gezwungen?"

„So krass würde ich es nicht ausdrücken. Aber er wurde wahrscheinlich dazu angehalten, mit gehaltvollen Argumenten." „Und welche sind das so?" „Nun bei ihm wahrscheinlich das: Ein anderer könnte seinen Job übernehmen." „Und davon lässt er sich beeindrucken?" „Er hat eine Frau und vier Kinder. Er darf seinen Job nicht verlieren." Amita sah ihn geschockt an. „Was, die spielen mit der Sorge um seine Familie." „Ja, ein Grund warum immer weniger Familie haben. Man ist weniger angreifbar." Für eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann fragte Amita: „Ist das bei dir auch so?" Ein Hauch von Rot schlich sich auf Dons Wangen während er versuchte sich seine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und die Decke anstarrte. Schließlich antwortete er: „Ich glaub nicht, dass das der Hauptgrund ist." Jetzt war sie neugierig geworden. „Und der wäre?" Don seufzte. „Nun ja, es ist schwer eine Frau oder erst mal eine Freundin zu finden die damit klar kommt das ich jederzeit auf Arbeit zitiert werden kann." „Ja, ich kenne das Problem." erwiderte Amita seufzend.

„Wie das denn? Du lehrst an einer Uni und musst keine Verbrecher jagen." „Das stimmt zwar, aber die Vorlesungen gehe von acht bis fünf, dazu kommen noch Termine bei diversen Ausschüssen und Studenten die weder Tages- noch Nachtzeit zu kennen scheinen. Wenn Larry mich nicht des Öfteren daran erinnern würde das ich auch noch ein Leben außerhalb des Campus habe wäre ich nur noch dort. Und außerdem jage ich nebenbei auch noch Verbrecher. Vergiss das nicht." „Wie könnte ich das je vergessen." murmelte Don vor sich her und berührte fast automatisch seine jüngste Schussverletzung. Amita nahm die Bewegung war und folgte ihr mit ihren Blicken. „Es tut mir so leid, Don." sagte sie und streckte wie von selbst ebenfalls ihre Hand aus um seiner zu folgen.


	8. Von Gefühlen

Sie streifte kurz die seine, was ihn innehalten ließ. Fasziniert folgte er der Bewegung ihrer Finger, die nun vorsichtig die immer noch rötliche Stelle abtasteten. Sanft strichen ihre Finger über die Unebenheiten. Folgten den immer schwächer werdenden Linien und Punkten, dort wo der Arzt die Wunde genäht hatte. Langsam beugte sie sich über ihn um die Narbe genauer betrachten zu können. Dabei spürte sie seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, der in einem etwas schnelleren Rhythmus schlug. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Doch warum sollte Don aufgeregt sein? Wahrscheinlicher war, das sich durch seine Arbeit sein Herzrhythmus erhöht hatte. Bei dem ganzen Stress, und das ständige in Bereitschaft sein, erforderten eine hohe Konzentration.

Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt warum Don gerade FBI-Agent geworden war. Es gab so viele andere Berufe die aufregend und anspruchsvoll waren und um einiges weniger gefährlich. Wie hielt Alan das nur aus? Die ständige Sorge um Don, der oft zu gefährlichen Einsätzen musste und dabei nicht selten sein eigenes Leben riskierte. Nun konnte sie sich wirklich ein bisschen vorstellen wie sich Dons Ex-Freundinnen gefühlt haben müssen. Die ständige Sorge um seine sichere Rückkehr war bestimmt nicht leicht zu ertragen und bis jetzt waren auch alle Frauen daran gescheitert. Zuletzt diese blonde Staatsanwältin. Dabei war ihr das Risiko doch nicht unbekannt, schließlich hatten sie sich über seine Arbeit kennen gelernt. Das war jetzt ein halbes Jahr her und soweit sie wusste hatte er bis jetzt keine neue Freundin gefunden. Das stimmte sie ein bisschen traurig. Sie wollte das er glücklich war, doch in einem kleinen Teil ihres Herzens war sie auch froh darüber und das verwirrte sie. Warum war sie froh darüber, dass er keine neue Freundin hatte?

Weiter konnte sie jedoch nicht darüber nachdenken, denn sie spürte Dons Blick auf sich ruhen. Unwillkürlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Für einen Moment glaubte sie so etwas wie Zuneigung darin erkennen zu können, doch der Ausdruck verschwand so schnell wieder das sie glaubte sich getäuscht zu haben. Jetzt lächelte er sie freundlich an. „Geht es dir wieder besser?" Don musste etwas unternehmen. Die Situation nahm für ihn an Intimität zu und er wusste nicht wie lange er seine Gefühle noch verbergen konnte. Wie sie hier in seinem Bett lag, nur mit einem vom seinen Hemden bekleidete und halb über ihn gebeugt, war schon fast zu viel für ihn.

Sie hatte seinen brennenden Blick gespürt. Er hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft das verliebte Grinsen abzustellen ehe sie es sah, zumindest hoffte er das und er hatte das erst beste gefragt was ihm in den Sinn kam, um von dieser doch recht romantischen Situation wegzukommen. „Ja, ich denk schon." „Das ist gut, dann sollten wir uns jetzt langsam auf den Weg zum LAPD machen. Detektive Graham wartet sicher schon auf uns damit er seine Aussagen bekommt. Und ich hoffe das sie bereits die DNA-Ergebnisse haben." Sie sah ihn ein wenig enttäuscht an. Sie wäre gern noch länger hiergeblieben, aber Don hatte recht. Und wenn sie ehrlich war wollte sie auch wissen ob sie den richtigen Täter geschnappt hatten oder nicht.

„Na gut. Dann mach ich mich mal fertig." Don nickte nur und Amita begann sich aus der Decke zu schälen und verschwand im Bad. Nach ein paar Minuten erhob sich auch Don und machte sich in seinem Kleiderschrank auf die Suche nach passenden Klamotten. Da er heute ja mal frei hatte wollte er nicht im Anzug rumlaufen, aber in ausgewaschenen Jeans und T-Shirt konnte er sich schlecht beim LADP blicken lassen. Nach kurzem hin und her entschied er sich für eine schwarze Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und darüber noch eine schwarze Weste. Das war nicht zu formal aber auch nicht zu lässig.

Mit den Sachen über dem Arm wollte er gerade ins Bad spazieren bis ihm im letzten Moment noch einfiel das Amita sich gerade dort umzog. Da blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig als sich hier umzuziehen. Und so legte er sie Sachen auf das Bett und entledigte sich seiner Hose und des Hemdes, die zielsicher auf dem Sessel bei seinem Anzug landeten. Schnell zog er sich seine Hose und sein Hemd an, dann griff er nach der Weste und streifte sie sich über. Doch wieder einmal hatte er Probleme den verflixten Kragen des Hemds über den der Weste zu befördern. Da kamen ihn plötzlich zwei geschickte, weiche Hände zur Hilfe.

Im Bad zog Amita sich eilig das Hemd wieder aus und schlüpfte in ihre eigenen Sachen. Ihr leicht wirr aussehendes Haar bändigte sie mit einem Haargummi, den sie immer ums Handgelenk trug. Als sie nach fünf Minuten fertig war, öffnete sie leise die Tür um Don zu erschrecken. Diesen kleinen Scherz wollte sie ihm noch spielen bevor sie aus dieser Unbeschwertheit wieder hinaus in die Wirklichkeit mussten. Doch als sie durch den Türschlitz nach draußen lugte, war sie es, die ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken musste. Neben dem Bett stand Don, der sich gerade seiner Sachen entledigte. Halb nackt stand er nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Gebannt starrte sie auf seine schlanke Gestalt. Unter seiner Haut zeichneten sich deutlich seine Muskeln ab. Amita musste schlucken, so hatte sie Don noch nie gesehen.

Ihr Blick glitt langsam über seinen Rücken und folgten dann den Bewegungen seiner Arme, als er nach einer schwarzen Hose griff, die auf dem Bett lag. Die Hose schmiegte sich eng an seine muskulösen Beine und das sah einfach verboten gut aus. Dann griff er nach dem Hemd und zog es ebenfalls an. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück war nicht von der lässigen Sorte und betonte seine breiten Schultern und die kräftigen Arme. Zum Schluss nahm er noch eine Weste, ebenfalls in schwarz, zur Hand und vervollständigte so sein Outfit. Doch der Kragen machte ihm zu schaffen und da konnte Amita nicht mehr widerstehen. Sie trat geräuschlos auf ihr zu und löste seine Hände ab, die sich mit dem Kragen abmühten. Seine Hände erstarrten für einen Augenblick in der Bewegung, bevor er sie sinken ließ und sich ganz auf Amitas Hände konzentrierte, die immer wieder wie zufällig seinen Nacken streiften.

Als Don seine Hände sinken ließ machte sich Amita ans Werk. Zuerst stellte sie der Kragen des Hemdes wieder auf um den Westenkragen erst mal zurecht zu rücken, dann schlug sie den Hemdkragen ordentlich darüber. Dabei streiften ihre Fingerkuppen immer wieder gewollt über Dons Haut. Diese Berührungen lösten in ihr Gefühle aus die sie eigentlich für Charlie haben sollte. Doch bei ihm waren die nie so ausgeprägt wie jetzt, bei Don. Als sie fertig war ließ sie ihre Hände kurz auf seinen Schultern ruhen, bevor sie an seinen Armen entlang nach unten glitten. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und lehnte sich an seinen starken Rücken. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Langsam löste sie ihre verschränkten Finger, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Sie waren dunkler als gewöhnlich und etwas blitzte in ihnen auf. Amita konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber es gefiel ihr.

Charlie hatte sie nie so angesehen. Unter Dons Blick fühlte sie sich seit langem mal wieder wie eine Frau, schön und begehrenswert. In diesem Augenblick war sie nicht mehr die langweilige Mathematikprofessorin. Sie spürte seine großen Hände, die nach ihrer Taille griffen und sie noch näher an ihn zogen. Ihre rechte Hand lag auf seiner Brust, genau an der Stelle wo ihn die Kugel getroffen hatte, mit der anderen tastete sie federleicht über sein Gesicht. Sein Drei-Tage-Bart kitzelte unter ihren Fingern. Der markante Duft seines Aftershaves war noch immer präsent und stieg ihr in die Nase. Langsam wanderten seine Hände über ihren Rücken, strichen über ihre Wirbelsäule und jagten kleine Schauer durch ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich so richtig an hier mit ihm zu stehen, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr etwas Anderes. Langsam senkte Don seinen Kopf um ihre Lippen zu schmecken, doch da wurde Amita plötzlich bewusst was sie hier gerade tat. Sie war im Begriff Charlie zu betrügen, mit seinem Bruder. Auch wenn Charlie nicht besser war, so musste sie doch nicht auf sein Niveau herabsinken und Don wollte sie erst recht nicht dafür benutzen. Er war viel zu gut dafür. Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf weg, wand sie aus seinen Armen und floh aus dem Zimmer.


	9. … und Missverständnissen

Don sah ihr hinterher. Er hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können das er seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben hatte, doch er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Weich und nachgiebig hatte sich ihr Körper an seinen geschmiegt und er war schwach geworden. Nun stand er da, mit leeren Armen und verwünschte sich innerlich. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein zu glauben Amita würde etwas für ihn empfinden. Sie liebte Charlie, noch immer, obwohl er sie betrogen hatte. Natürlich wusste er selbst am besten, dass man Gefühle nicht einfach so abstellen konnte, doch er hatte die irrationale Hoffnung gehabt das da mehr zwischen ihnen war. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Hatte die Blicke die sie ihm manchmal zugeworfen hatte, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, falsch gedeutet. Und jetzt hatte er es völlig versaut. Sie wollte einfach nur eine Schulter zum Anlehnen und er hatte mehr darin gesehen und wurde bitter enttäuscht.

Während Don sich im Schlafzimmer mit Selbstvorwürfen zerfleischte, ging es Amita im Wohnzimmer nicht viel besser. Auch sie machte sich Vorwürfe, weil sie Don, wie sie glaubte, unbewusst als Racheobjekt benutzen wollte. Was wäre wohl schlimmer für Charlie gewesen als wenn sie mit Don geschlafen hätte. Mit seinem großen Bruder, den er schon immer beneidete. Es gäbe nichts Schlimmeres für ihn. Er war so wie so schon leicht gereizt, wenn es um das Thema Don ging, murmelte immer etwas von eindeutigen Blicken die sie sich zuwarfen. Doch bisher konnte sie ihn immer beschwichtigen und jetzt... . Ja was war jetzt?

Sie musste sich nicht mehr vor ihm rechtfertigen was sie tat und was nicht, oder mit wem. Sie war wieder frei und irgendwie war sie erleichtert darüber. Gestern Abend und heute früh war der Schock über Charlies Betrug noch zu frisch gewesen, doch jetzt sah sie die Dinge klarer. Natürlich war sie noch immer enttäuscht, aber es schmerzte schon nicht mehr so. In einem kleinen, geheimen Winkel ihres Bewusstseins war sie sogar froh darüber, dass Charlie ihr einen Grund gegeben hatte sich von ihm zu trennen. Vielleicht fand sie ja jetzt den richtigen Mann, der der sie liebte wie sie war und der für sie sterben würde. Sie lächelte kurz in sich hinein. Nein, den brauchte sie nicht mehr finden, den gab es schon. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Don. Was hatte sie da nur angerichtet? Ihr Blick schien die Tür durchbrennen zu wollen und genau in diesem Augenblick trat Don aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Ein brennender Blick empfing ihn, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer trat. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre er mit Sicherheit tot umgefallen. Doch als sie ihn wahrnahm wurde ihr Blick weicher. „Don, es ..." „Nein sag nichts Amita. Es ist schon ok. Lass uns jetzt gehen, wir werden sicher schon erwartete." „Aber Don." Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, nahm sich die Schlüssel vom Regal und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Einen Moment zögerte sie noch bevor sie schließlich nachgab. Langsam ging sie an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Er folgte ihr, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und ging zu seinem Wagen. Amita stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Sie wollte sich gerade anschnallen als Don sie daran hinderte. „Du darfst dich in einem FBI-Fahrzeug nicht anschnallen. Halt dich einfach irgendwo fest." Dann startete er den Motor und machte sich auf den Weg zum LAPD. Während der Fahrt sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Don konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren und versuche Amitas Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen die beiden schließlich an ihrem Ziel an. Don parkte direkt vor dem Gebäude und stieg unverzüglich aus. Amita tat es ihn gleich, musste aber fast rennen um mit seinen großen Schritten mithalten zu können. Schließlich griff sie nach seinem Arm und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben.

„Was ist los Don?" „Nichts." antwortete er gereizt. „Nach nichts sieht mir das aber nicht aus. Hör zu, es tut mir leid was vorhin passiert ist." „Ja mir auch." „Das braucht es nicht, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Doch ich war dabei auf Charlies Niveau herab zu sinken und wollte dich dafür benutzen. Doch dafür bist du mir einfach zu wichtig." „Was, aber...?" „Kein aber Don. Ich möchte dich als Freund nicht verlieren, darum bin ich gegangen." Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur da und starrte sie an, dann zog er sie in eine Umarmung. Amita erwiderte diese und war froh das dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt geschafft war. „Alles wieder gut, ja?" Amita nickte nur und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Na dann lass uns das hier endlich hinter uns bringen." „Hmmm..." Etwas verunsichert blickt Amita nun auf das große Gebäude mit der Aufschrift LAPD. Don nahm ihre Unsicherheit war und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Keine Sorge alles wird gut. Ich bin ja da." „Danke Don." Und so gingen sie gemeinsam durch die großen, gläsernen Schwingtüren.

Als sie nach geschlagenen zwei Stunde und endlosen Fragen endlich gehen durften war Amita vollkommen fertig. Erstens weil es sehr anstrengend für sie war alles nochmal zu durchleben und zweitens, weil es doch nicht der richtige Täter war. Nur irgendjemand der zu viel Langeweile gehabt hatte. Auch Don war alles andere als begeistert über das Ergebnis gewesen und hatte dem leitenden Ermittler noch einmal die Hilfe des FBI's angeboten, doch er lehnte wieder ab. Obwohl er nicht sehr glücklich darüber zu sein schien. Amita atmete erleichtert auf als sie endlich wieder draußen waren. Die Sonne stand schon hoch oben im Zenit, es musste nach ein Uhr sein. Seufzend steckte sie sich und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Don beobachtete sie dabei von der Seite und fand sie wie immer bezaubernd. Einer Eingebung folgend packte er ihren Arm und zog sie schnurstracks zum Auto. „Don nicht so schnell. Was hast du eigentlich vor?" „Nun, heut ist mein freier Tag und da es schon fast zwei Uhr ist habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen. Hast du Hunger?"


	10. Kein Mathe in meiner Freizeit!

Amita überlegte einen Moment und musste feststellen das sie tatsächlich Hunger hatte. Und das trotz des reichhaltigen Frühstücks, was jedoch auch schon wieder Stunden zurücklag. Sie nickte. „Darf ich dich überraschen?" „Klar warum nicht." „Gut, dann steig ein, ich sterbe fast vor Hunger." „Jetzt übertreibst du aber." Lachend ging sie um das Auto und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten. Don grinste sie an und meinte: „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht." Er legte den Gang ein und fuhr von dem Parkplatz in Richtung Highway davon. „Wie lange sind wir unterwegs?" „Bei dem Verkehr tippe ich auf eine dreiviertel Stunde ungefähr. Plus, minus das kann man nie so genau sagen."

„Och das geht schon, wenn man eine Lastfluss-Analyse macht kann man das sehr genau berechnen." „Amita, STOP." „Was ist?" „Regel Nummer eins, kein Mathematikunterricht an meinen freien Tagen. Davon habe ich so schon zur Genüge. Mathe war so wie so noch nie so mein Fall gewesen." „Wieso? Ich dachte du warst sehr gut in Mathe." „Wer hat dir... ? Ach schon ok, ich kann es mir denken. Tja wenn man aber einen kleinen Bruder hat der in die gleiche Klasse ging wie man selbst und der dem Lehrer schon unterrichtet hat, da vergeht einem ganz schnell der Spaß daran." „Ja, das kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen. Zum Glück war ich in meiner Schulzeit auch nicht ganz von der super schlauen Sorte. Das wäre dort nicht so gut angekommen." „Was, du hast keine drei Klassen übersprungen oder so?" „Nein die Highschool habe ich ganz normal abgeschlossen. Erst im Studium habe ich immer ein Semester übersprungen."

„Waoh... Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch Professor werden." „Das würden dir die Studenten nie abnehmen." „Und warum nicht?" „Es gibt keine coolen, gutaussehenden Professoren. Nur alte Knacker mit Hornbrille und Glatze." „Warte mal, du findest mich attraktiv? Das muss ich mir merken." Er grinste sie an und Amita schaute verlegen aus dem Fenster. „Nun das mit der Glatze ließe sich sicher arrangieren, aber ne Hornbrille? Ne, da bleib ich lieber dumm und beim FBI. Da gibt es viel coolere Sachen und ich darf ganz legal eine Waffe tragen." „Du bist nicht dumm, auch wenn du keinen Doktortitel hast." Amita war ernst geworden. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, trotzdem fühle ich mich des Öfteren ziemlich dämlich, wenn Charlie mit seinem Fachchinesisch ankommt." „Hmm... das geht selbst mir manchmal noch so." Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern und sie wandte sich gedankenverloren wieder dem Fenster zu. Don bemerkte ihre Abwesenheit und entschloss sich sie bis zum Zielort in Ruhe zu lassen, schließlich brauchte sie auch mal etwas Zeit für sich. Und so fielen beide in ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde brachte Don den Wagen in einem abgelegenen Randbezirk zum stehen. Amita sah immer noch gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben das sie gehalten hatte. Sanft berührte Don ihre Schulter um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Doch der Versuch schlug fehl und Amita zuckte mit einem leisen Aufschrei zusammen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." „Schon gut Don, ich war nur sehr in Gedanken. Sind wir da?" „Ja sind wir." Sie sah sich um und war verwundert. „Du willst mich in dieser Gegend zum Essen einladen?"

„Ja, aber wir müssen noch zehn Minuten laufen bis wir da sind." Amita zog eine Schnute und Don konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. In einem Anflug von kindischem Trotz streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus, stieg aus dem Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Hauptstraße. Vor sich her grinsend stieg Don ebenfalls aus und lief ihr mach. Ein paar Meter weiter holte er sie wieder ein, griff nach ihrem Arm und drehte sie zu sich um. „Falsche Richtung Amita, da geht's lang." Sagte er und deutete die schmale Straße entlang. Skepsis lag in ihrem Blick als sie Dons Arm mit ihrem Blick folgte. „Nanu, warum so skeptisch? Traust du mir etwa nicht?" „Doch schon, nur ist ein Feldweg mitten im Nirgendwo ein ungewöhnlicher Ort für ein Mittagessen." „Keine Sorge, ich führe dich an einen ganz besonderen Ort den es nirgendwo in L.A. noch einmal gibt." „Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Amita lachte und Don hielt ihr seinen Arm hin damit sie sich einhaken konnte. So liefen sie gemeinsam den schmalen Feldweg entlang bis sie an ein verwittert aussehendes Tor kamen. „So, wir sind gleich da. Doch ich möchte das du jetzt kurz die Augen schließt und mir sagst was du hörst." Sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, tat aber worum er sie bat. Zuerst vernahm sie noch das immer gleiche Rauschen der Flugzeuge über ihnen, doch dann drangen noch andere Geräusche an ihr Ohr. Stimmen. Musik. Tierlaute. Langsam führte sie Don weiter und die Geräusche wurden deutlicher. Da waren viele Leute, Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Fröhliche Musik. Eine Geige, Flöten und noch ein anderes Instrument das sie nicht erkannte. Sie hörte einen Hund bellen.

„Was ist das?" „Das wirst du gleichsehen. Mach die Augen wieder auf." Amita gehorchte und vor ihr tat sich ein riesiges Areal auf. Sie glaubte in einer anderen Welt gelandete zu sein. Hier war alles Grün. Bäume, Büsche und Weisen mit unzähligen Blumen. Als sie ihnen Blick schweifen ließ erkannte sie einige kleine Häuschen die ein eine Art Kreis angeordnet waren. Sie liefen weiter, auf die Häuschen zu. Und dann sah Amita sie, Menschen, alle mit bunten Kleidern. Kinder rannten in kleine Gruppen hin und her und versuchten einen Reifen mit einem Stock so lange wie möglich am Laufen zu halten. Ein paar Frauen sahen ihnen zu und unterhielten sich währenddessen angeregt in einer Sprache die Amita nicht verstand. Vor einem der Häuser saß eine kleine Gruppe älterer Männer und musizierte.


	11. Entführt in eine andere Welt

Auf einmal schossen vier riesige, schwarze Hund laut kläffend auf sie zu. Amita schrie auf und wollte weglaufen, doch Don hielt sie fest. „Keine Angst die tun uns nichts. Sokrates, Brutus, Ceasar, Tarses, AUS." Und tatsächlich blieben die Hund stehen und ließen sich ins Gras plumpsen. Don ging auf einen der Hunde zu und hockte sich neben ihn. „Na Tarses, ihr seid brave Hunde. Passt immer schön auf, dass niemand Fremdes hier hereinkommt." Ein zustimmendes Bellen kam von dem Hund und Don erhob sich wieder. Durch das Gebell und den Schrei angelockt kamen jetzt auch die Kinder herbeigerannt, die Frauen kamen eilend hinterher.

Als die Kinder Don erkannte stürmten sie geradezu auf ihn ein. Sie klammerten sich an seine Beine und brachten ihn schließlich zu Fall, sodass er auf seinem Hinter landete. „Schon gut, schon gut Kinder nicht so stürmisch. Denkt daran ich bin ein alter Mann." Doch ein kleines Mädchen widersprach ihm heftig. „Don bist doch nicht alt, Don. Opa Gregor der ist alt, selbst mein Papa ist älter als du." „Ja kleine Sianti, da hast du wohl recht. Wo ist dein Papa überhaupt? Ich sehe ihn nirgends." „Der ist arbeiten, auf einer Baustelle. Er sagt woanders wollen sie ihn nicht." „Das tut mir leid Kleines." „Schon ok, er sagt sie brauchen ihn nur für zwei oder drei Wochen, dann muss er sich wieder was Anderes suchen." „Sag ihm er soll zu mir kommen. Ich besorge ihm einen vernünftigen Job wo er es besser hat und auch richtig bezahlt wird." Sie nickte und fiel Don um den Hals.

„So und nun alle Mann runter von mir. Der Boden ist ganz schön hart." Und tatsächlich ließen die Kinder von ihm ab und Don stand auf und klopften sich den Staub von der Hose. Dann hatten auch die Frauen die kleine Gruppe erreicht und begrüßten Don überschwänglich in einer Sprache die Amita nicht verstand. Ihre Verwunderung wuchs noch mehr als Don ihnen in der gleichen Sprache antwortete. Dann zupfte die kleine Sianti an Dons Hosenbein und deutete auf Amita. „Wer ist denn das da?" Don lächelte die Kleine an und sagte: „Dass meine Kleine ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir. Ihr geht es im Augenblick nicht so gut und da habe ich mir gedacht ich stelle sie euch mal vor. Sie ist sehr nett."

Die Kleine lief zu Amita und schaute sie von unter neugierig an, dabei drehe sie ihren Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite. „Hallo, ich heiße Sianti und wie hießt du?" Immer noch etwas perplex schaute sie die Kleine an, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und in die Hocke ging. „Hallo, ich heiße Amita. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." „Du hast einen schönen Namen. Mama!" rief sie laut und eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren kam auf sie zu. „Was ist denn Sianti?" „Was bedeuteten der Name meiner neuen Freundin?" Die Kleine sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an. Diese wandte sich an Amita und fragte noch einmal nach ihrem Namen. „Amita."

Die Frau nickte und schoss dann die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. „Er zeugt von unendlicher Wahrheit und Freundschaft und von grenzenloser Liebe. Aber diese Liebe hast du noch nicht gefunden, zumindest ist es dir noch nicht bewusst. Doch bald wirst du es erkennen und ihn, den Mann den du schon jetzt liebst und begehrst." Die Frau sah sie an. Ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten. Amita blickte die Frau verwirrt an. War sie eine Hellseherin oder so? Eine Kinderstimme riss Amita aus ihren Grübeleien. „Das ist eine schöne Bedeutung." Sie lächelte die Kleine an. „Ja das finde ich auch." Neugierig geworden sah sie zu Don, der sie lächelnd anschaute. „Was bedeutet eigentlich dein Name?" „Nicht so was Schönes, das steht auf jeden Fall fest." Er grinste sie an. „Nun sag schon." „Er bedeutete Herrscher, genauer Weltherrscher. Frag mich nicht was meine Eltern sich dabei gedacht haben, ich weiß es nicht."

„Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht, was machen wir jetzt, mein Gebieter." Fragte sie ihn gespielt untertänig und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. Die Kinder kicherten. Don seufzte. „Bitte nicht du auch noch. Die anderen haben mich schon zur Genüge damit aufgezogen." „Hmm... Ich werde es mir überlegen Eure Maje... ." „Amita, bitte?" Dons Stimme klang flehend und er sah sie bittend an. Amita verdrehte lachend die Augen. „Schon gut, wenn du mich so ansiehst kann ich nicht nein sagen." „Danke Amita." Er lächelte sie an. „So und jetzt möchte ich dir erst mal alle vorstellen. Die kleine Sianti hast du ja schon kennen gelernt. Hier haben wir noch Anna, Natascha, Kara und Greta. Die Jungs hier heißen Krylin, Sascha, Daniel, Felix, Julian und Ron. Die Damen hier sind die Mütter der Rasselbande, Katharina, Stella und Tanja. Die drei Männer dahinten sind Opa Georg, Ferdinand und Demetri." Amita lächelte leicht verlegen in die Runde und wusste nicht genau was sie nun tun sollte. Don nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Komm mit Amita, wir gehen eine Runde durch das Lager. Ach Katharina, hat deine Tochter noch etwas zu essen für uns übrig?" „Deswegen bist du also hier. Du alter Schlingel, na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme." Lachend rannte sie hinter Don her der in Schlangenlinien vor ihr davon lief. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie es aufgegeben und winkte die beiden schnaufend zu einem der Häuser. Immer noch grinsend nahm Don Amita bei der Hand und lief Katharina gemächlich hinter her. Als sie davorstanden, stieg ihnen ein köstlicher Duft in die Nase. Amita schnupperte noch einmal und seufzte tief. Don sah sie grinsend an. „Ich sag ja hier gibt es das beste Essen in ganz L.A. Esmeralda ist wirklich talentiert. Wie ihre Mutter." rief er laut. Lachend steckte Katharina ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Danke für die Blumen, Don und nun kommt rein und bedient euch. Es ist reichlich da."

Das Haus war sehr freundlich eingerichtet, mit viel Liebe zum Detail. In der Küche erwartete sie bereits ein gedeckter Tisch, jedoch nur für eine Person. Eine junge Frau stellte gerade noch ein Glas ihn und hob dann den Kopf. Sie war sehr schön. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen bis zu ihrer Taille hinab. Sie musste ungefähr Anfang zwanzig sein. Als sie Don sah lächelte sie strahlend, doch als sie bemerkte das er nicht allein gekommen war verblasste ihr Lächeln. Das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte er mit dieser Frau zu schaffen? Wollte sie etwas von Don? Das konnte sie vergessen denn sie, Esmeralda, war für ihn bestimmt. Das hatte sie vom ersten Moment angefühlt und sie würde ihn nicht aufgeben, auch wenn ihre Eltern sie schon einem anderen versprochen hatten.


	12. Darf ich vorstellen: Kasper

Das Essen schmeckte wunderbar und Don redete die ganze Zeit mit Katharina oder einem der Kinder, die sich ebenfalls in die kleine Küche gezwängt hatten. Neben Amita hatte sich Sianti niedergelassen und verteidigte ihre neue Freundin gegen die anderen. Doch trotz der Herzlichkeit mit der sie hier aufgenommen wurde fühlte sie sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut. Was auch an den komischen Blicken lag die ihr Esmeralda immer wieder zu warf. Ein misstrauisches Funkeln das immer dann stärker wurde, wenn sie Don zu lange ansah. Doch wusste Amita nicht warum. Sie hatte ihr doch nichts getan. Don hatte sie mit hierhergebracht. Und plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. Esmeralda war in Don verliebt, deshalb sah sie sie so komisch an. Weil er sie mit hierhergebracht hatte. Esmeralda sah in ihr eine Konkurrentin. Amita musterte die junge Frau nun etwas genauer.

Und auf den zweiten Blick musste Amita feststellen das sie noch schöner war. Das rabenschwarze Haar umrahmte ihr ovales Gesicht mit der vollkommen geraden Nase. Ihre moosgrünen, lebhaften Augen blickten unter den langen Wimpern hervor und funkelten jedes Mal, wenn Don sie ansah und sie funkelten oft. Konnte es sein das diese Frau auch Don nicht völlig kalt ließ? Tief in ihrem Innersten spürte Amita bei diesem Gedanken einen tiefen Stich. Doch konnte sie sich noch immer keinen Reim darauf machen. Seit gestern Abend spielten ihre Gefühle Achterbahn. Oder doch schon länger? Seit... Amita wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die kleine Sianti kletterte gerade auf ihren Schoß. „Wenn du nicht bald aufisst, sitzen wir morgen noch hier." Amita lächelte. „Ja Sianti, du hast recht. Ich beeil mich auch, ok?"

Die kleine nickte eifrig und machte es sich auf Amitas Schoß bequem. „Was machen wir, wenn ich fertig bin?" „Dann stelle ich dir Kasper vor und ich zeige dir alles hier. Auf Kasper ist das viel schöner." Amita war verwirrt. „Wer ist Kasper denn?" „Mein Pferd." erklärte die Kleine stolz. Amita sah Don an und der nickte bestätigend. „Ich hoffe du hast schon mal auf einem Pferd gesessen." Er grinste. „Na ja, zählt ein Ponny als ich acht war?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann wohl eher nicht." „Keine Sorgen, ich pass schon auf das du nicht runterfällst." „Ich könnte euch begleiten." meinte Esmeralda und sah Don bittend an. Doch ihre Mutter meinte: „Tut mir Leid Esmeralda, aber ich brauche dich nachher noch. Du kannst ein andermal mitgehen." Diese ruckte mit dem Kopf herum und funkelte ihre Mutter an. Sie wusste genau warum sie auf einmal gebraucht wurde. Ihre Mutter wollte nur verhindern das sie mit Don in irgendeiner Weise allein war.

„Aber Mutter..." „Ich sagte Nein, und dabei bleibt es." Bittend sah Esmeralda Don an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn deine Mutter dich braucht solltest du hierbleiben und ihr helfen. Du bist kein Kind mehr. Auch ich muss oft Sachen machen die ich nicht möchte, aber das gehört zum erwachsen werden dazu." „Ich weiß, Don. Es tut mir leid dass ich mich so kindisch benommen habe." „Bei mir brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen." Sie nickte und wandte sich an ihre Mutter. „Es tut mir Leid Mama das ich mich schlecht benommen habe." „Schon gut mein Mädchen, so und jetzt lass uns mal den Tisch abräumen und die hier nach draußen befördern." Lachend deutete sie auf die Meute in der Küche und auch Esmeralda konnte wieder ein bisschen lächeln. „Schon gut wir gehen ja schon. Kommt Kinder wir gehen jetzt alle an die frische Luft."

Damit stand er auf und zog Amita mit sich. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „So und jetzt wirst du deine erste Reitstunde bekommen." Amita musste schlucken, sie und ein Pferd. Na hoffentlich ging das mal gut. Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend lief Don zwischen den Häusern hindurch bis zu einer kleinen eingezäunten Wiese. Schon von weitem konnte Amita die stolzen Tiere erkennen. Neugierig drehten die Pferde ihre Köpfe in ihre Richtung um zu sehen wer da denn kam. Eines der Tiere kam gleich auf sie zu als sie am Zaum angelangt waren. Es war grau-gesprenkelt und riesengroß. Flink kletterte die kleine Sianti durch den Zaun und klammerte sich an ein Bein des Pferdes.

„Don, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht das das Kasper ist." „Tja den Gefallen kann ich dir leider nicht tun." Er kletterte ebenfalls durch den Zaum und Kasper wieherte erfreut und stupste ihn mit der Nase an. „Ja Kasper, ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen und ich habe jemanden mitgebracht. Schau da, das ist Amita." Don deutete mit dem Arm auf sie und tatsächlich blickte das Pferd in ihre Richtung. Es wieherte abermals freundlich. Don klopfte ihm leicht auf den Hals und griff nach einem bunten Seil, von denen einige an die Querstangen des Zaumes gebunden waren. An den Enden waren Cliphacken angebracht, die Don nun an zwei Ösen am Halter befestigte. Dann blickte er auffordernd zu Amita. „Nun komm schon rein, er tut dir nichts." Zögerlich kletterte sie durch den Zaun und kam auf Don und das Pferd zu.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Sianti an dem Bein des Pferdes gehangen. Jetzt löste sie sich wieder davon, schnappte sich Amitas Hand und zog sie zu einem Stapel Kisten. „Wo gehen wir hin?" „Zur Rampe." „Was für eine Rampe denn?" „Die hilft beim Aufsteigen. Ich bin noch zu klein und du kommst auch nicht so auf ein Pferd, wenn du noch nie auf einem gesessen hast." „Und wie kommt Don hoch?" „Schau." Meinte die Kleine und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Don um. Amita tat es ihr gleich.

Don griff mit einer Hand in die Mähne von Kasper, die andere lag etwas weiter unten. Er ging leicht in die Hocke und glitt dann in einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Amita kam aus dem Staunen fast nicht mehr raus. Nie hätte sie gedacht das Don so etwas kann. Nicht das sie glaubte er sie unsportlich oder so. Das FBI-Gebäude hatte im Keller eine ganze Fitness-Etage wo sich jeder austoben konnte und musste, zumindest die aktiven Agenten. Wie sollten sie sonst Verbrechern hinterherrennen können, wenn sie nicht fit waren. Doch aus dem Stand auf den Rücken eines ca. 1,60 m hohen Pferdes zu springen war schon eine ganz andere Leistung. Beruhigend strich er über den Hals des Tieres und griff dann nach den Zügeln, besser gesagt nach dem Strick der als Zügel fungierte.

Gemächlich wendete er und kam dann auf sie zu. Grinsend sah er Amita an, die ihn immer noch offen anstarrte. Don hielt neben ihr an, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und tippte ihr an die Stirn. „Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" fragte er sie neckend und zwinkerte ihr zu. Amita löste sich aus ihrer Starre und senkte verlegen ihren hochroten Kopf. Dons Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Währenddessen zog Sianti an Amitas Hand um sie endlich zu der selbst gebauten Rampe zu bringen. „Amiii..." quengelte die Kleine nun. „Entschuldige Sianti, ich kommen schon." Mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf lief sie hinter Sianti her. Bei der Rampe angekommen wusste sie genau was sie nun tun sollte, aber Don war schon da und hielt ihr auffordernd die Hand entgegen.

Immer noch skeptisch wanderte ihr Blick zwischen dem großen Pferd und dem Reiter hin und her. Doch die Kleine quengelte schon wieder so das Amita ihre Bedenken beiseite schon und nach Dons ausgestreckter Hand griff. Sie wollte hinter ihm aufsitzen, doch er dirigierte sie nach vorn. „Wenn du hinter mir sitzt kann ich dich doch nicht festhalten." Und so ließ sie sich vor Don auf den Rücken des Pferdes gleiten. Es war ungewohnt so ohne Boden unter den Füßen, aber nicht unangenehm. „So meine Klein, jetzt bist du dran."

Sianti nickte und kletterte geschickt vor Amita auf das Pferd. Kasper blieb die ganze Zeit über ruhig stehen. „So jetzt alle festhalten." Sianti griff gehorsam in Kaspers Mähne doch Amita hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich bitteschön festhalten sollte. Da merkte sie wie Don näher an sie heranrückte und einen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Sanft zog er sie an seine starke Brust und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich habe doch gesagt das ich aufpassen werde das du nicht runterfällst." Sie nickte nur, denn ihr Hals war plötzlich staubtrocken geworden. Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte sie diese körperliche Nähe zu Don aus der Fassung.


	13. Reitunterricht

Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte sich Kasper plötzlich in Bewegung und Amita griff instinktiv nach Dons Arm. Dieser nahm ihre Hand in seine und hielt sie fest. Und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg um das Lager zu erkunden. Sianti war voll in ihrem Element und beanspruchte fast Amitas ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich. Sie erklärte ihr alles und sagte Don immer wo sie als nächste hinwollte. Dieser spielte ganz brav mit und lenkte Kaspern dahin wo Sianti es verlangte. Nach einer guten dreiviertel Stunde hatten sie das Lager komplett erkundet und machten sich wieder auf den Weg zur Koppel. Dabei kamen sie wieder an den Häusern vorbei wo Esmeralda gerade dabei war Wäsche auf zu hängen. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich als sie sah wie eng Don und Amita bei einander saßen. Amita blickte zu ihr herüber und ein Schauder durchlief sie bei dem finsteren Blick.

Don spürte den Schauder und fragte: „Ist dir kalt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur... Esmeralda schaut mich an als wollte sie mich umbringen, dabei habe ich ihr nichts getan." Don sah verstohlen in Richtung des Mädchens und wirklich war ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu fürchten. „Dieses sture Mädchen..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin, aber Amita verstand es trotzdem. „Warum ist sie stur?" Noch bevor Don antworten konnte mischte sich Sianti ein. „Weil sie total in Don verknallt ist." rief sie und blickte Amita über die Schulter hinweg an. „Wirklich? Das ist aber interessant. Wäre sie nichts für dich, Don?" Leise flüsterte sie und es klang irgendwie seltsam. „Nein, außerdem würde das definitive in die Kategorie 'Verführung Minderjähriger' fallen." „Was, wie alt ist sie denn?" „Sie ist vor ein paar Wochen erst siebzehn geworden."

„Ok, sie sieht wirklich viel älter aus. Ich hätte sie auf Mitte zwanzig geschätzt. Aber weiß sie auch das du nichts für sie empfindest?" „Ja, ich habe schon ein paar Mal mit ihr darüber gesprochen und hatte gehofft, dass es etwas bringt aber sie ist ziemlich stur." Sianti drehte sich zu Amita um und zog sie zu sich hinunter um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, dabei grinste sie Don über Amitas Schulter hinweg an. „Keine Sorge Ami, ich pass auf Don auf damit sie ihn dir nicht wegschnappt." Amita schnappte nach Luft und lief rot an. Das konnte Don zum Glück nicht sehen. Trotzdem war es peinlich und sie konnte ja nicht verhindern, dass Don ihr Luft holen mitbekam. „Ist alles in Ordnung Amita? Was hat Sianti dir gesagt? Du hast doch nicht böses gesagt, Sianti?" fragte er die Kleine und sah sie streng an. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich habe ihr nur etwas versprochen." „Ach ja und was war das?" „Das ist ein Mädchengeheimnis."

„Nun gut, wenn Amita das auch so sieht." Diese hatte in zwischen ihre Stimme wiedergefunden und bestätigte Siantis Behauptung. „Sie hat vollkommen Recht Don, das geht nur uns beide etwas an." „Na gut." Etwas mürrisch lenkte Don Kasper wieder zurück zu der Koppel und ließ Sianti absteigen. Als Amita es ihr gleich tun wollte hinderte er sie daran. „Nicht so schnell, du bleibst noch hier." „Was? Warum denn?" „Na jetzt kommt doch erst die Reitstunde." „Aber ich dachte die hatten wir schon." „Nein das war nur eine Entdeckungstour durch das Lager. Sianti wollte das unbedingt machen. Aber jetzt zeig ich dir wie man ein Pferd reitet. Rückst du bitte auf Siantis Platz vor." Amita tat was Don sagte und spürte wie er wieder zu ihr aufrückte und ihr die Zügel in die Hand drückte. Verwirrt starrte sie auf die Zügel.

„Und was soll ich jetzt damit machen?" „Amita, damit lenkt mal das Pferd." „Ach was, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht." Don musste schmunzeln. „Warum fragst du dann?" „Ich wollte nur wissen ob du das weißt." „Ach so, na dann lass uns mal beginnen. Was machst du damit das Pferd los läuft?" „Hmm... an den Zügeln wackeln?" „Nicht ganz. Leg deine Beine ein Stück zurück dann zeig ich es dir." Amita schon ihre Beine noch ein Stück zurück, obwohl diese Haltung leicht unbequem war. Dann schob Don seine Füße unter die ihren. „So, um das Pferd zu losgehen zu bewegen drücken wir unsere Unterschenkel gegen den Bauch und machen ein Klak Klak mit der Zunge." Amita spürte wie Dons Beine den besagten Druck ausübten und auch das komische Geräusch was er schon vorhin gemacht hatte. Und tatsächlich, Kasper setzte sich ohne weiteres in Bewegung. „Ok soweit alles klar?" Amita nickte.

„Gut, dann wollen wir ihr mal nach rechts lenken. Dafür hältst du die Zügel ebenfalls zur rechten Seite, sodass der linke Zügel am Hals anliegt. Das signalisiert dem Pferd das es dort nicht weiter geht. Gleichzeitig öffnest du damit die linke Seite und es läuft in diese Richtung. Eine zweite Hilfe ist es, wenn du zusätzlich mit deinem Schenkel gegen die linke Seite drückst. Und wenn du in die andere Richtung willst das ganze einfach anders herummachen. Zusätzlich kannst du auch dein Gewicht minimal auf die Seite verlagern wo du hinmöchtest. Je besser Pferd und Reiter auf einander eingestellt sind, braucht man eigentlich gar keine Zügel mehr. Das Pferd sollte dann nur durch die Hilfestellungen der Beine und des Gewichts gelenkt werden." „Kannst du das?" fragte Amita interessiert. „Es wird besser, aber noch beherrsche ich es nicht ganz und ich habe in letzter Zeit auch nur sehr wenig Zeit hier vorbei zu schauen."

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal da?" „Uhh... das ist bestimmt schon über einen Monat her." „Da hattest du aber eine Menge zu tut." „Ja, ein Fall folgte auf den nächsten. Als hätten sich die Bösen gegen uns verschworen. Aber im Moment wartet zum Glück kein neuer Fall auf meinem Schreibtisch und wenn dann weiß ich zum Glück noch von nichts." „Aber Cha... dein Bruder hatte nicht viel Arbeit von euch im letzter Zeit." „Ich weiß, er meinte er braucht mal etwas Ruhe um sich mehr um seine eigentliche Arbeit kümmern zu können. Deshalb habe ich ihn nur gefragt, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Ein bisschen was schaff ich auch noch ohne ihn." „So hatte ich das auch nicht gemeint." „Weiß ich doch. Wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Macht es dir nichts aus über ihn zu reden?"

„Ein bisschen schon, aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm wie gestern. Eigentlich bin ich nur enttäuscht von ihm, nicht verletzt oder so. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob es gut gegangen wäre, wenn wir wirklich den ganzen Tag aufeinander gehockt hätten. Zu Hause möchte ich mich entspannen und abschalten und jemanden haben mit dem ich einfach über Alltägliches sprechen kann, oder der sich meinen Tag anhören kann ohne dabei genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, weil er alles schon weiß." „Dann trauerst du ihm nicht wirklich nach?" „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht warum aber es ist so." „Dann tut es dir wenigstens nicht so weh. Mein Bruder ist echt ein Idiot." „Warum?" „Weil er eine Frau wie dich nicht würdigt." „Wie mein..." Doch bevor Amita ihre Frage ganz aussprechen konnte macht Kasper einen kleinen Satz und auf einmal hüpfte sie auf und ab. Ängstlich krallte sie ich an der Mähne fest.

„Don was ist denn jetzt los?" „Wir traben. Das ist die nächste Gangart, quasi der zweite Gang, wenn du so willst." „Und wie viel Gänge hat so ein Pferd?" „Man unterscheidet drei Grundgangarten. Schritt, Trab und Galopp." „Ist es auch normal das man dabei so auf und ab hüpft?" „Nein, du sitzt nur zu steif. Warte ich helfe dir." Don legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie dich an seine Brust. „So und jetzt entspann dich. Lass die Oberschenkel etwas lockerer damit du besser sitzen kannst und dann pass dich den Bewegungen des Pferdes an." Amita versuchte es, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Wie sollte sie sich entspannen, wenn ihr ganzer Körper sich Dons unmittelbarer Nähe nur zu deutlich bewusst war. Beruhigend strich er ihr mit einer Hand über die Arme. „Ja es wird besser. Gib mir die Zügel. Und jetzt halt dich an meinem Arm fest. Schließ die Augen und konzentriere dich nur auf die Bewegungen. Spüre das sanfte auf und ab. Es wird dich beruhigen, solange bis du eins mit der Bewegung bist."

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hatte Amita den Bogen raus und öffnete die Augen wieder. Als sie noch ein paar weitere Kreise gedreht hatten, lies Don Kasper wieder in den Schritt fallen und hielt schließlich ganz an. „Warum halten wir an?" „Weil es langsam spät wird und ich noch mal bei Dad vorbeischauen wollten." „Wie spät ist es denn eigentlich?" Don sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist gleich um fünf." „Was? Schon? Man merkt hier gar nicht wie die Zeit vergeht." „Ja das ist wahr." Don schwang sich vom Pferd herunter. „Komm ich helfe dir." Amita schwang das rechte Bein über Kaspers Hals damit Don ihr helfen konnte. Er griff nach ihrer Taille und hob sie vom Pferd. Unwillkürlich hielt er sie noch etwas länger als nötig in seinen Armen. Wieder stieg in Amita dieses warme Gefühl auf, welches sie schon im Schlafzimmer hatte. Doch plötzlich kam Sianti auf sie zu gerannt und unterbrach diesen Moment.

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Können wir jetzt was spielen?" „Ja Kleines wir sind fertig, aber wir müssen jetzt nach Hause. Es ist schon spät und ich muss noch zu meinem Dad." Sianti schaute sie traurig an. Don hockte sich neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf. „Ich verspreche dir das ich so bald wie möglich wiederkomme. OK?" „Aber nur, wenn Ami auch mitkommt." „Ich werde es versuchen. Aber Amita hat auch viel für ihre Arbeit zu tun und auch nicht mehr Zeit als ich. Da wird das etwas schwierig. Aber ich tue mein Bestes. Einverstanden?" Sianti dache kurz nach, dann nickte sie. „Abgemacht!" „Braves Mädchen. Komm Amita wir sagen noch Tschüss und dann fahr ich dich nach Hause." „Gut."


	14. Mrs Flemming

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Auto. Sicher steuerte Don seinen Wagen durch den dichten samstagnachmittags Verkehr in L.A. zu Amitas Wohnung. Diese lag ganz in der Nähe der Uni. Es war ein Apartmenthaus. Es machte einen südländischen Eindruck. Die Basis war ein dunkles Terrakotta-rot welche auf jedem Stockwerk mit einem sandfarbenen Streifen unterteilt war. Jede Wohnung hatte großzügige Balkone und viel Grün war um die Wohnanlage herum gepflanzt.

„Es sieht sehr schön aus." meinte Don als er vor dem Haus auf dem Parkplatz hielt. „Ja, das stimmt. Ähhh... möchtest du noch kurz auf einen Kaffee mit rauf kommen?" Etwas verlegen schaute Amita auf ihre Hände. Nach kurzem Zögern stimmte Don zu und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg.

„In welchem Stockwerk wohnst du denn?" Amita grinste. „Ganz oben." „Ich hoffe ihr habt einen Aufzug." „Nein tut mir leid, wir müssen laufen." „Was? Ins achte Stockwerk. Die spinnen doch." „Da hast du recht." Mittlerweile waren sie im Gebäude angekommen. Amita deutete zur Treppe. „Geh du schon mal vor, ich schau noch nach ob Post da ist. Oben ist es die zweite Tür links." „Na dann bis gleich." Amita nickte und lief zu den Postfächern und kramte ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Doch es war nichts Interessantes dabei, nur eine Rechnung und diverse Werbeflyer.

Sie klemmte sich den Stapel unter den Arm und lief dann um die Treppe herum zu dem Aufzug. Sie grinst übers ganze Gesicht. Sie freute sich schon Dons Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie ihn oben in Empfang nahm. Sie drückte die Hol-Taste und surrend öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren. Drinnen betätigte sie den Knopf für die oberste Etage und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend trat sie wenig später aus dem Fahrstuhl und lauschte im Treppenhaus nach Dons Schritten. Schwach hörte sie das Geräusch von Schritten, die die Treppe hinaufkamen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er hier war und er war schnell, das musste sie ihm lassen. Sie dachte kurz darüber nach wie sie ihn empfangen sollte.

Schließlich stand sie, so lässig wie es ihr möglich war, an ihre Wohnungstür gelehnt da und ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. Und schon sah sie Don das Treppenhaus heraufkommen. „Na, kommst du auch schon?" fragte sie so neutral wie möglich, doch das Lachen ließ sich nicht aus ihrer Stimme verdrängen. Don sah sie an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Moment mal, wie … und wie ..." Don sah sie verwirrt an. „Tja Don ich bin eben schneller als du. Da musst du wohl noch etwas üben." „Aber ich hätte dich doch sehen ... Ohh, warte du hast mich eiskalt angelogen. Das Haus hat doch einen Aufzug." „Sehr gut kombiniert, Herr FBI-Agent." Immer noch lehnte sie im Türrahmen und grinste.

Don war mittlerweile bei ihr angekommen und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Und wieso lässt du mich acht Stockwerke Treppen steigen?" Halb verärgert, halb amüsiert schaute er sie an. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas Konditionstraining verschaffen." „Davon habe ich auf Arbeit schon mehr als genug, schließlich muss ich eh ständig irgendwelchen Leuten nachrennen, weil die denken sie könnten uns entkommen." „Tja, dann entkommen sie dir jetzt noch weniger als vorher." meinte sie lachend und tippte Don dabei gegen die Brust. Er schnaubte nur und dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Amita konnte gar nicht so schnell kucken, da hatte er sie bereits gepackt und kitzelte sie erbarmungslos durch. Sie schrie und lachte, wand sich in seinen Armen, doch natürlich er war stärker als sie.

Und so blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig als um Gnade zu flehen. Doch plötzlich wurde eine Tür aufgerissen und ihre Nachbarin, die alte Mrs. Flemming, kam schimpfend und zeternd mit erhobenem Krückstock auf sie zu. „Sie Flegel, sie, lassen sie sofort die junge Frau in Ruhe oder ich rufe die Polizei." Sofort ließ Don von Amita ab und zog sie aber schützend hinter sich. Amita steckte ihren Kopf unter Dons Arm hindurch und sah ihre Nachbarin an. Immer noch etwas außer Atem meinte sie: „Keine Sorge, Mrs. Flemming, er ist harmlos, zumindest für mich." „Bist du sicher Liebes? Er sieht mir etwas raufboldhaft aus." Immer noch musterte Mrs. Flemming den Mann von unten bis oben. „Ja ich bin mir sicher, nur böse Buben vergeht bei seinem Anblick das Lachen." Mrs. Flemming sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wie meinst du das Liebe?" „Nun, er ist von der Polizei." meinte sie lachend. „Er ist bei der Polizei?" fragte Mrs. Flemming und auch Don schloss sich jetzt der Frage an. „Seit wann bin ich denn bei der Polizei?" Verwundert das er Amita an und die alte Frau ihn. Amita wollte ihn noch am Weitersprechen hinter, doch er war schneller. „Ich bin beim FBI, schon immer gewesen." Kurz herrschte Stille und Amita war sie Sache unangenehm. „Ach so ist das," meinte die alte Dame verstehend. „Keine Sorge Amita, ich komme schon damit zurecht." „Sind sie sicher?" „Aber ja doch Kindchen. Das Ganze ist jetzt über fünf Jahre her." „Darf ich auch erfahren worüber ihr redet?" fragte Don in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen hinein. Beide Frauen sahen ihm an und für einen Moment herrschte schweigen, dann meinte Mrs. Flemming: „Natürlich mein Junge, aber kommt erst mal rein ihr zwei. Ich habe gerade Kaffee und Kuchen auf dem Tisch. Dort lässt es sich auch besser reden als hier draußen."

Amita und Don sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann. Lächelnd bat Mrs. Flemming sie herein und Amita steuerte zielsicher das Wohnzimmer an. „Du warst also schon mal hier?" fragte Don sie leise. „Ja, wir haben schon gelegentlich miteinander Kaffee getrunken. Sie ist wirklich nett, du wirst sehen." „Ich finde sie jetzt auch schon ganz nett, wenn sie nicht gerade mit einem Krückstock auf mich losgeht." Amita lachte leise und gab Don einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Was denn." beschwerte sich Don leise. „Du wärst doch auch nicht begeistert, wenn mein Dad mit einer Harke auf dich losgehen würde." „Hmm… das stimmt allerdings." gab Amita zu und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa und deutete Don sich neben sie zu setzten.

Der Kuchen stand schon auf dem Couchtisch. In der Zwischenzeit holte Mrs. Flemming die Kaffeekanne aus der Küche und stellte noch zwei weitere Kaffeeteller und Tassen dazu. „So meine Lieben, lasst euch den Kuchen schmecken, der ist selbst gebacken. Ich hoffe ihr mögt Donauwelle. Das ist ein deutsches Rezept von meiner Urgroßmutter. Sie kam aus Deutschland hier her und hat viele Rezepte mitgebracht." „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Flemming." sagten Don und Amita fast gleichzeitig, was die alte Dame zum Schmunzeln brachte. Als alle ein Stück Kuchen hatten, begann Mrs. Flemming zu erzählen. Von ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn, die ebenfalls beim FIB waren und beide in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht getötet wurden.

„Deshalb, mein Lieber, hat Amita nicht direkt gesagt, dass du beim FBI bist. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich daran erinnert werde. Aber wie schon gesagt, das Ganze ist jetzt schon über 15 Jahre her und es ist auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber versprich mir, mein Lieber, das du immer vorsichtig bis. Es wäre traurig, wenn so einem guten Junge wie dir das gleiche passieren würde wie meinen Männern." Don war bei so viel Fürsorge etwas überfordert, aber er versprach ihr natürlich, dass er vorsichtig sein würde. „Dann bin ich beruhigt, mein Junge." Mrs. Flemming sah auf ihr Uhr.

„Nun ich hoffe ich habe euren Tagesplan nicht zu sehr durcheinander gebracht. Don, es hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder, aber jetzt muss ich mich fertigmachen. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde mit einer Freundin zum Bridge verabredet." Beide nickten mit dem Kopf. „Dann wünschen wir ihnen viel Spaß beim Spielen und vielen Dank für Kaffee und Kuchen, Mrs. Flemming" meinte Amita und umarmte die alte Dame lächelnd. „Keine Ursache mein Kind, ich habe mich gefreut über eure Gesellschaft. Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Tag." „Danke sehr, das wünschen wir ihnen auch." sagte Don und auch er bekam eine Umarmung von ihr. Nebenbei flüsterte sie ihm zu, dass er gut auf Amita aufpassen sollte. Er nickte nur, verblüfft über ihre Aussage.

Im Flur standen die beiden einen Moment da, weil keiner so richtig wusste was er nun sagen sollte. Schließlich fand Amita als erste die Sprache wieder. „Na, dann will ich dich mal nicht länger aufhalten. Du wolltet ja noch zu deinem Dad. Danke für den schönen Tag, es hat viel Spaß gemacht." Sagte sie lächelnd. „Ja, mir auch. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja mal eine andere Gelegenheit etwas zu unternehmen." „Bestimmt, außerdem habe ich Sianti doch versprochen sie wieder zu besuchen." Don nickte. „Ja, sonst wäre sie sehr böse mit mir, wenn ich dich beim nächsten Besuch nicht mitbringen würde." Er lächelte.


	15. Anziehungskraft

Das Sianti so schnell mit Amita Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, war schon erstaunlich. Normaler Weise war sie Fremden gegenüber eher skeptisch. Doch Amita hatte eine so liebevolle Art mit Kinder und Menschen umzugehen, dass man sie einfach gernhaben musste. Ihm ging es ja schließlich nicht anders. Eine warme Hand auf seinem Unterarm ließ ihn aufsehen. Amita stand genau vor ihm und sah ihn aus ihren braunen Augen lächelnd an. „Also dann." sagte sie und umarmte ihn. Automatisch legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. Gefühle wallten in ihm auf. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, blieben an ihren Hüften liegen und zogen sie noch näher zu ihm. Amita war kurz etwas verunsichert, doch es war nicht unangenehm in Dons Armen zu liegen. Ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Don an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein Glanz wieder, mit dem sie schon lange kein Mann mehr angesehen hatte.

Langsam näherte sich Don ihrem Gesicht. In ihrem Blick lag kein Widerspruch oder ähnliches und so küsste er sie einfach. Der Kuss war zärtlich. Amita ließ sich von ihren Gefühlen treiben und erwiderte den Kuss. In diesem Augenblick wollte sie nur ihn. Ihr Kopf war leergefegt und sie fühlte nur noch. Seine großen Hände, die auf ihren Hüften ruhten, seinen herben Duft und seine Zunge, die über ihre Lippen fuhr und um Einlass bat. Ohne Zögern öffnete sie ihre Lippen, hieß ihn willkommen. Er schmeckte süß, nach dem Kuchen den sie gerade gegessen hatten. Doch da war auch noch etwas Ureigenes, das was ihn ausmachte und ihre Sinne immer weiter benebelte.

Mittlerweile stand Amita mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Don stützte sich mit einem Arm neben ihrem Kopf, an der Wand, ab. Den anderen hatte er fest um ihre Taille gelegt, zog sie damit so eng an sich wie es nur ging. Er wollte diese Frau spüren, ihr so nahe sein wie es nur ging. Sie war der Grund etlicher schlafloser Nächte gewesen, in denen er schweißgebadet aufgewacht war und sich erst mal unter der Dusche abkühlen musste. Noch nie war ihm eine Frau so dermaßen unter die Haut gegangen. Er löste sich von ihrem Mund und sah ihr in die Augen. Darin spiegelten sich Wärme und Zuneigung.

Etwas was er nicht erwartet hatte und es ließ ihn hoffen, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr für ihn empfand als er dachte. „Amita, ich..." Er stockte. „Ja?" Es war nur ein Hauch der über ihre Lippen kam. Ein kurzer Blick in ihre braunen Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten, gab ihm Mut. „Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe." sagte er schnell und küsste sie wieder, weil er Angst vor ihrer Antwort hatte. Überrascht weiteten sich Amitas Augen für einen Moment, doch dann ließ sie sich wieder in den Kuss fallen und genoss die Gefühle, die seine Worte in ihr auslösten. Es war wundervoll. Sie bemerkten jedoch nicht das sie beobachten wurden.

Wütend war Charlie auf dem Weg zu Amitas Wohnung. Schon seit Don ihn am Telefon abgewürgt hatte, versuchte er die beiden zu erreichen, bis jetzt jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er war sogar bei Dons Wohnung gewesen, doch als er den schwarzen SUV nicht auf seinem Platz stehen sah, wusste er, dass sie nicht hier waren. Nachdem er sein Büro an der CalSci ausgeräumt hatte, er rief seinen Vater an und fragte nach Don, doch auch bei ihm hatte sich Don nicht gemeldet oder war aufgetaucht. Erneut versuchte er Don oder Amita zu erreichen, doch bei beiden ging nur die Mailbox ran. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Amita. Sie konnte ja nicht ewig mit seinem Bruder unterwegs sein. Charlie hielt vor Amitas Apartment. Dort sah er auch Dons Wagen stehen. Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Er war also bei ihr. Schnell stieg er aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Amitas Wohnung. Als er dort ankam, konnte er die beiden an die Wand gelehnt stehen sehen. Don stützte sich an der Wand ab, Amita hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt. Sie küssten sich. In Charlie stieg die Wut auf. Wie konnten sie es wagen…

Hart wurde Don an der Schulter herumgerissen und sofort landete eine Faust in seinem Gesicht. Er spürte seine Nase brechen und hörte Amita erschrocken aufschreien. Der Schmerz raubte ihm die Orientierung. Er taumelte zurück, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Er spürte, wie sich jemand an seinem Arm festhielt. Das konnte nur Amita sein. Instinktiv zog er sie an sich, drehte sich selbst so, dass er zwischen ihr und dem Angreifer stand. Als er wieder klarsehen konnte, sah er in das wutverzerrte Gesicht seines Bruders. „Charlie…. Was… verdammt…" Er hielt sich seine heftig blutende Nase. „Bist du bescheuert?" gab Don wütend von sich. „Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen? Du bist immerhin derjenige, der hier mit meiner Freundin rummacht." Charlie war nicht minder wütend und funkelte Don an. Jetzt mischte sich auch Amita ein.

„Ich bin nicht mehr deine Freundin! Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist?" fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass ich nach dieser Aktion noch mit dir zusammen bin? Das kannst du vergessen und deine Entschuldigungen kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken. Du kannst mit deiner kleinen Freundin machen was du willst. Ist mir doch egal. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß in England." Sie atme tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber das war schwer. „Und was sollte jetzt diese Aktion? Wie du mir so ich dir, oder was?" fragte Charlie aufgebracht und brachte sie damit wieder auf die Palme. „Selbst wenn, was ich mit wem mache geht dich nichts mehr an." schrie Amita ihm entgegen. „Und es musste natürlich Don sein, nicht war? Ausgerechnet mein Bruder, ja?" provozierte Charlie sie weiter. „Na und, er ist so gut wie jeder andere!"

Charlie fing plötzlich an zu grinsen. Amita war für einen Augenblick verwirrt, bevor sie verstand, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie spürte wie Don sie los ließ und sich abwandte. Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihm. „Nein! Don, warte!" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Es tut mir leid. Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur so wütend auf ihn. Bitte geh nicht." Er sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. „Lass gut sein, Amita." Er befreite seinen Arm auf ihrem Griff und trat zum Fahrstuhl. Sofort öffneten sich die Türen. In der Kabine drückte er die Taste fürs Erdgeschoss. Rasch schlossen sich die Türen wieder.

Geschockt stand Amita einen Moment da, bevor sie zu Charlie herumwirbelte und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. „Verschwinde!" schrie sie ihn an und war schon im Treppenhaus verschwunden. Sie hoffte, dass sie Don noch abfangen konnte. Außer Atem kam sie in der Eingangshalle an. Sie rannte aus dem Gebäude und in Richtung von Dons Auto. Als sie sah, dass er gerade einstieg, rannte sie schneller und rief noch, dass er bitte warten solle, aber er hatte schon die Tür zugeknallt und hörte sie nicht mehr. Er wollte es auch nicht. Zu sehr hatten ihn ihre Worte getroffen. Und er hatte ihr auch noch gestanden, dass er sie liebte. Was war er doch für ein Idiot. Er ließ den Wagen an und trat das Gaspedal durch. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier. Amita konnte nur noch dem SUV hinterhersehen. Sie sank auf die Knie. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Warum hatte sie sich nur so von Charlie provozieren lassen? Schließlich wusste sie doch wie eifersüchtig er auf Don war, egal worum es ging.

Warum hatte sie sich nur zu so einer Aussage hinreißen lassen? Ja, vielleicht wollte sie Charlie verletzen, aber doch nicht auf Dons Kosten. Das war nicht richtig und das hatte er nicht verdient. Er hatte ihr immer das Gefühl gegeben etwas besonders zu sein. Und jetzt war er weg. Das Einzige was ihr im Moment noch einfiel war ihn anzurufen. Flink suchten ihre Finger seine Nummer in ihrem Telefon und wählte. Angespannt drückte sie das Telefon an ihr Ohr. Es klingelte drei Mal, dann hörte sie das Besetztzeichen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie es erneut, bis beim viertel Mal die Mailbox ranging. Er hatte sein Handy ausgeschalten. Langsam ließ sie ihr Telefon sinken. Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte sie es an. Warum nur lief gerade alles so furchtbar schief? Von ihrem Freund betrogen und dann verletzte sie auch noch den Mann, zudem sie sich von Anfang an hingezogen gefühlt hatte.


End file.
